Connected Shippuden
by karin taicho
Summary: After ending up in the middle of Konoha, troubles arise for the Akatsuki as the villages target the Akatsuki. And the girls will do everything in their power to keep the Akatsuki from dying. Maybe some love will bloom. Rated M for violence and Hidan. On hiatus. Please read the last chapter for details.
1. Hikari Finds Trouble

Finally, the first chapter of Connected Shippuden. If you have any better story title, I would be glad to use it. If you are reading this story, please go back and read "Connected" before you read this one. Things might be confusing if you hadn't read the first story yet.

Here is the summary: After ending up in the middle of Konoha, troubles arise for the Akatsuki as the villages target the Akatsuki. And the girls will do everything in their power to keep the Akatsuki from dying. Maybe some love will bloom. Rated M for safety, violence, and Hidan.

Hopefully, you guys will like this story more than the other one.

***Edited: April 12, 2012**

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

We spiraled downwards towards nowhere. I couldn't see anything but darkness. There was an illumination and I could clearly see Itachi holding a candle with difficulty. The wax was slowly dripping onto his fingers and I could see Itachi grimacing a little.

Kyoko frowned. "When did you get that candle?" she asked. No one had enough time back then to pack anything. We just got out of the house with only what was necessary and left. We didn't think that Itachi would have brought a candle. Did my house even have candles?

"I just thought that we needed it," Itachi said.

Deidara smiled and said, "Thanks, Uchiha . . . Katsu!" Deidara probably exploded what was left of the henchmen back at Isaac's base. He'd just set up bombs there not long ago.

I sighed as we were heading down. I have dived off a cliff before. Needless to say, I am not fond of diving sixty miles per hour toward god knows what. Especially if it is in a place I've never been to before.

And I did the stupidest thing I ever did: scream. Danna looked at me oddly as I was flailing my arms around and wrapped me in his arms. I blushed and stopped moving around so much. He made me feel safe and warm.

Hayden said, "Where are we going to land?"

Itachi thought for a moment. "Hn," he said.

"I think that means that he doesn't know," Kisame said.

Madara put on his Tobi mask just in case we got into the wrong place. "Tobi thinks that Itachi should have made sure where Tobi and everybody were going!" Madara exclaimed in his Tobi voice while glaring at him.

"Aww, I liked you better as Madara, but Tobi's sweet!" Heather said.

"I have to agree," I said. Although I loved hugs, I hated being squished, especially by a hyperactive member of the Akatsuki. It just seemed like an evil S-ranked ninja with plans to take over the world was less scary in my opinion.

"True, I have to say, **your fucking** Tobi persona is annoying," Zetsu said.

"How do I put up with you people everyday?" Madara sighed.

Heather "hmphed" and looked away.

We had been in there for five minutes already until we saw a little spot of yellow from the bottom. Tsuki and Eiko squinted. "I see another light," Eiko announced.

"No shit," Hidan said. I looked to my best friend. Rita was still unconscious. If only Konan came along, she should have been healed by now.

We were getting closer to the light until it fully enveloped us in it. We were greeted by color. Lots of it, and of course, buildings. We were in Konohagakure: the last place any of us wanted to be in.

My eyes quickly scanned the village. It didn't anyone took notice of us yet since we were on top of the Hokage Monument. However, we knew that the village was in distress. Villagers were running around screaming while other shinobi tried to calm them down.

What could have caused them that much horror? I soon found the root of the problem when I looked at the sky above the village and saw orange. It was the Deva Path with his arms spread open like he was about to use Shinra Tensei.

Let's just say, my instincts got the best of me and I pushed my way off Sasori's arms and sprinted off.

I jumped over buildings and I could see Tobi closely behind me. He was muttering something about not following orders and taking matters into his own hands.

When we got close enough, I gathered all of my voice and screamed, "PEIN!"

He stopped and looked towards me. He quickly took notice of Tobi. He didn't move until we got there.

When we got next to him, Pein asked, "Tobi, you're alive?"

"So is everybody else. We had some . . . issues," he said in his Madara voice.

"Madara," Pein warned seeing me. His Rinnegan eyes flashed emotionlessly.

"He told everybody. It's okay," I said.

"We have to get out of here," Sasori said as he appeared next to me.

Pein nodded, but it was too late. Tsunade and ANBU members appeared. Let's just say that they weren't amused.

I gritted my teeth and said. "Go! I'll stay behind for now!"

"No!" Sasori said. I glared at him and he looked taken aback. I closed my eyes and turned around.

"I'll be fine. I promise," I said. He nodded and the three escaped.

Tsunade said, "Follow them!" in her authoritive voice.

"Oh no you don't!" I said and took out a scroll I got from Danna. Luckily, he gave me ten of his puppets and trained me in using them.

I cornered them so that they couldn't move. Although I'm not as strong as the Akatsuki, at least I could distract them for a bit. I looked over to my right to see everybody else escaping. Eiko seemed to be fighting Zetsu's grip. I smiled sadly at her and everyone else. I saw Sasori looking torn between what to do.

I knew that I wouldn't make it. Then, there was a flash of light and they were gone.

Well, now to kill as many ninjas as possible. I killed the ninjas quickly, some ANBU which I was secretly proud of. After only a few months, I could do this much, but I felt bad killing all of them. At last, I turned to face the captain and Tsunade.

"Capture her!" she screamed as the man appeared behind me with lightening speed. I closed my eyes as I felt my pressure point being pressed.

The last thing I thought was about Sasori.

* * *

><p>Madara's POV<p>

In the flash of light, we were pulled back to the entrance of the Amekagure base. "Madara! She's still back there! What the hell are you doing?" Sasori asked.

I stopped. "We had to let her go. She'll be safe. I trust that her life would be spared," I said. 'Hopefully.'

"But, you can't leave a comrade behind like this!" Eiko screamed at me. She was crying and Zetsu still had his arms around her protectively.

"I-I never knew you could be this terrible!" Heather said and I turned to face her shocked at what she was saying. "How could you. You are worst than scum!"

My eyes widened a little before closing. There, I felt that pang against my chest again. "It would be better if you didn't call me that," I said in an uncaring voice. I must be terrible.

"I don't care if you're the leader. I'm going to get her back," Heather said storming off with Eiko following after she got out of Zetsu's grip. I clenched my fist.

Sayuri shook her head and followed them as well as Hayden and Kyoko. Tsuki glared at me. "We're not going to stay here and do nothing," she said.

Sasori looked down. "They need to know where to go," he said. "And we all owe her for giving us a home."

Hidan sighed. "I guess Rita will get bitchy if she wakes up alone," he said.

Zetsu simply melted into the ground. Itachi glared. "You better not do anything to Konan or Pein," he whispered.

Kisame said, "Let's destroy Konoha!"

Kakuzu stared. "What?" Kisame asked as if nothing was wrong. "We are going to destroy it anyways!"

"Stupid," Kakuzu muttered before walking behind Kisame. "If you want to come, you can," he said to me.

"Hn," I said. Am I really that terrible?

"You sure got attached to them," Pein said. I nodded. "You should go then. I guess it makes the Kyubi easier to catch with his anger. I will get Konan and come after you later," Pein said disappearing.

I sighed and put on my mask again. "I guess she's right. Hey!" I said. Everybody turned around. Zetsu rose from the ground slightly so that his head was above it.

"What do you want?" Heather asked. I felt some pain in my chest. Not again! I grunted.

"We should train first. If Hikari got captured, I'm sure she would make up a story for them to trust her. She'll probably go through training, too. You should start," I said.

"Hey, that's actually a good idea!" Hayden said. I had a smirk on my face. Maybe this will work out.

Everybody started agreeing. Heather agreed at the end. Later, she walked up to me. "If you leave anyone else behind ever again, I won't forgive you," she said and walked away.

I sighed. Why is it so hard to make her happy?

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

I woke up to nothing but the dark. I tried to lift my arms, but I found them tied. Shit! I'm in Konoha prison. I sighed as I put my arms down. This is great!

I heard footsteps coming my way accompanied by the dripping of water. I scrunched my nose at the smell of the decaying iron bars.

"You're awake," a voice said. I looked up to see Ibiki. Great, the torturer is here.

"Yes," I said. "What am I doing here?"

For now, I had to try to fake innocence. Ibiki raised an eyebrow. "You killed multiple ANBU members," he said.

My eyes widened in fake shock. "What? Since when?" I asked.

Ibiki said, "You don't remember? Did you remember men with a black cloak with red clouds on them?"

I looked as if I was thinking hard. "I do remember them," I said. Then I gasped. "They're the Akatsuki!" I said.

"Yes, I believe that you have been controlled by them," he said.

"Really?" I asked. "Oh yeah! The last thing that I saw were the Sharingan eyes! Ita- the Uchiha must have controlled me! I'm so weak!" I said. Now I haven't said that in a while. I had been stronger since the Akatsuki came. If I can take on a couple of bullies and assassins, then I should be able to take on ANBU.

"Are you a ninja?" he asked.

"No," I said. "I'm just a puppet master though I don't use them for fighting. I use them for shows. You know, for the little children," I said mentally slapping my head. Great story Hikari!

Ibiki nodded. "What village do you come from?"

"Suna," I answered. No duh, Ibiki! That's where all of the puppet masters are! Like Kankuro . . . and Sasori.

"I understand. Would you like to be a Konoha ninja?" he asked.

What? I looked at him in shock. Was he for real? I could be lying for all he knows and he could take me to Ino's father, but he decided to trust me? "Ninja? I'm not that good am I?" I asked.

"You defeated many ANBU members single-handedly. Of course you are good," he said.

"B-but Itachi controlled me-"

"Because you had skill. Would you rather stay in here or train to be a ninja?" he asked interrupting me. He would give me an option? How nice!

I nodded. "I'll be a ninja then," I said quietly my outer emotions betraying what I was feeling inside.

I sighed though. I'll soon be a missing nin unlike my other friends. Once I get enough knowledge or when Rita comes, I'll have to leave.

"Good. Lady Tsunade will introduce you to team Kakashi!" Ibiki said. I froze. Team Kakashi? That meant that . . . The pink-haired bitch is there! (No offense to Sakura fans)

I groaned. What did I to deserve this? I felt a weight lifted off me as my aching arms fell to the floor. I got up from the floor and followed Ibiki out of the cell. The jail was in bad shape. There were rats running around and some sewer water here and there. Those made me feel creeped out. And the smell of iron was still in my nose. I really hated that smell.

"How long was I out for?" I asked.

"Two days," he said. Sheesh, that travel took a lot of chakra out of me!

"Wow," I said. We continued walking in silence until we reached outside. I squinted as my eyes adjusted to the light.

I saw the Hokage tower in front of me. I sighed as I followed Ibiki up the stairs. Why won't they have fucking elevators? One of them these days would have been awesome.

I sighed again. I have been cursing a little too much lately. Ibiki stopped a door and knocked on it.

"Come in!" came a tired feminine voice. Ibiki opened the door and I saw a blonde lady surrounded by sake bottles. Really? This is the leader of Konohakagure? I kind of liked Tsunade, but this was different. This time, she was the enemy and she was here sipping some sake. She sure was intimidating, though.

Shizune was on the side with Tonton the pig. Ibiki kneeled on the floor as did I.

"Lady Tsunade?" he asked.

"Yes?"

"This young lady would like to be a Konoha nin," he said.

I heard a thump and, "What? She killed our ANBU!"

"Itachi controlled her because of her skill. She would be a great asset to the village since she isn't a ninja yet. I would like her to be in Team Kakashi. After all, they need another member (Sai isn't here yet)" Ibiki reasoned.

"Fine! Get Kakashi in here!" Tsunade screamed.

Five minutes later, Team Kakashi came through the window. Tsunade twitched. "Use the damn door!" she yelled.

"Uh, sorry Lady Hokage," Kakashi said ruffling his hair. He looked like the real deal . . . all of them did.

"Why the hell are we here Granny Tsunade?" Naruto asked irritated.

"Don't call me that, Naruto!" Tsunade said. "You have a new member in your group, Kakashi. What's your name?"

"Uh, I'm Kusagi Hikari," I said thinking about a last name.

"Okay, from here on out, Kusagi will be part of your team. She is at least jounin level and your team is missing a member," Tsunade said.

"Nice to meet you Kusagi-San! I'm Haruno Sakura!" Sakura said.

"Hi, Haruno-San! It's nice to meet you too, but you can call me Hikari," I said in a cheerful tone. Why the hell am I befriending her? I guess it wouldn't hurt to pretend.

"Only if you call me Sakura," she said.

"Okay, Sakura-chan!" I said.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto and I will be the Rokudaime Hokage! Believe it!" he said.

"Nice to meet you, Naruto-San," I said.

"No formalities," he said.

"Sure."

"And I'm Hatake Kakashi, the leader," Kakashi said and we shook hands.

"You have to be under strict supervision because we are putting you under probation. Here is your hitae-ate," Tsunade said holding out the headband.

I took it and tied it on my arm. "Here is your jounin uniform." I took the green vest and the pants.

"Arigato Hokage-sama," I said.

"You will be living with Sakura-chan for the time being if it is okay with you Sakura?" she asked. Sakura nodded and I mentally groaned. No! My life is officially over!

"Let's start training!" Narto said as he exited . . . Through the window.

"Use the damn door!"

I sweatdropped as Kakashi and Sakura opened the door and left I followed close by. There were the stairs again and I groaned. At least it was better going down than up.

I followed the three to the training fields which included a ten minute walk with people whispering things about me because none of them knew me, but here I am in a jounin vest like I was here for all of my life.

"So, Hikari-chan," Sakura said when we reached some tree stumps. I vaguely recognized one as the one Naruto was tied to during Kakashi's test.

I turned to her. "What do you specialize in?" she asked quizzically. Seriously? Did these shinobi not know that I attacked them yesterday?

"Oh, I specialize in puppets and weapons," I said.

"So, like Kankuro-San?" she asked.

"Yeah," I said thinking about the young puppeteer.

"Are you good in taijutsu?" she asked.

"Not really," I said. It was the truth. I couldn't hit anybody well. The most I could do is break someone's nose . . . or I can break some pink-haired girl's head.

"So we should work on that!" she said.

"Okay!" I said.

"I should teach you how to do a chakra infused punch," Sakra pondered.

That's great! I always wanted to learn that.

"Okay! So you have to focus your chakra into your fist and punch down!" she said.

I sweatdropped. "I'm not really sure how to control it," I said. "I don't even know how to walk on water."

"Really?" I nodded.

"I just became a ninja, but they said that I was at least jounin level," I said.

"Then we should work on your chakra control first!" she said.

"Thanks!" I said. Even being with the worst character in Naruto has its ups and downs. I sighed. I missed Rita. I wonder how everybody was doing back there, but I didn't want to go back yet.

I focused my chakra as Sakura told me to do and looked up at the tree with determination. I'll do my best.

I collapsed to the floor breathing hard. According to Sakura, I had good chakra control. Naruto popped up next to me. "Let's go to Ichiraku's!" he said.

I feigned confusion. "Ichiraku's?"

Naruto gasped. "I have to take you there! It has the best ramen in the world!" he exclaimed.

We all followed him to the ramen shop. We lifted the curtains and sat on the wooden chairs. The scent of noodles assaulted my nose. It really was a nice smell. Teuchi and Ayame were cooking up ramen and guess who I saw sitting there on some of the chairs? Hinata's team. I smirked and looked back at Naruto. Even if I have to kill him later, I want to see some action now!

We sat down on our seats as the Hyuuga heiress turned red. "U-Uh N-Naruto-kun," she stuttered.

"Oh, hey Hinata-chan!" Naruto said.

"U-um w-who I-s y-your f-friend?" she asked.

"Oh, her? She's Kusagi Hikari. She's a new ninja and she's in our team now!" Naruto said.

"Yup, and I'm teaching her in chakra control," Salura said. "She's catching on really fast."

"N-nice t-o m-meet y-you K-Kusagi-San," Hinata said.

"Me too, Uh," I said pretending not to know her.

"Hyuuga Hinata," she said.

"Nice to meet you, Hyuuga-San!" I said.

"N-no, H-hinata is just fine," she said.

"Then you can call me Hikari," I said. Hinata nodded.

"I am Yuuhi Kurenai, the team leader. It is nice to meet you," Kurenai said.

"Aburame Shino," Shino said. So much for an introduction.

"And I'm Inuzuka Kiba and my dog is Akamaru," Kiba said pointing to Akamaru. Boy was he big!

I immediately reached out to pet Akamaru. His hair was soft and puffy like a marshmallow. I always liked dogs. I guess that doesn't change. I only act like myself around the Akatsuki.

"It's nice to all of you! I hope that we would be good friends," I said. According to the timeline, Danna was dead and the Shuukaku was already captured. I looked warily at Sakura. I wanted revenge even if Sasori did revive himself.

After Naruto's feast of ten bowls of ramen, we began to leave for each other's home.

"Bye Hikari-chan!" Naruto screamed and waved his hand at me. "Bye Sakura-chan!"

"Bye Naruto!" we both said as we walked our separate ways. Now I was stuck with her. I wonder how this will turn out.

* * *

><p>So, this is the first chapter. Phew.<p>

Any suggestions and comments are wanted. No flames please.

Please review.

Over and out Karin Taicho!


	2. Pein Makes a Move

Sorry for the long update time!

I had an art internship and I cut my hands with wire, so it stung -_-.

Here's the second chapter of Connected Shippuden. Enjoy!

***Edited: April 12, 2012**

* * *

><p>Pein's POV<p>

Walking through the hallway of the hideout was interesting. It was dark, cold, yet the torches changed color every time I passed through. The stone on the floor was smooth and my footsteps were loud and clear.

I was going to alert Konan about the new members. She had been a little depressed after the Akatsuki's chakra disappeared. It's been two months since they left, but now, they're coming back.

I opened the door to my office to see Konan sleeping on the bed. Yes, my office is also my room. It was always dirty, but Konan seemed to clean it up. I smiled as I walked in.

I walked beside the big bed and sat down brushing her hair from her face. She looked beautiful. She moved slightly and her eyes fluttered open to reveal her beautiful amber eyes.

"Nagato, you're alive?" she croaked.

I nodded. "That's why I'm here," I said. "The Akatsuki came back."

She widened her eyes. "They did?" she whispered.

"Yeah."

She wrapped her arms around me and pulled me into a hug. "I knew that they weren't dead!" I blushed a little before informing her.

"They completed their mission. One of the members stayed back in Konoha to help them escape. By the looks of it, they were pretty young," I said wrapping my arms around her and rested my chin on her shoulder. Konan tensed a little, but I didn't really notice.

"They're here," Konan said sensing their chakra. I frowned and lifted my head. Weren't they going to save that other girl?

"Come on," I said unwrapping my arms around her as did she. We quickly walked out of the dimly lit room into the hallway. The lights were blue, now. We could hear their voices close by.

"Madara, when am I going to start training? We have to get ready now!" a voice rang out. It was the same girl who was threatening Madara earlier. Now she was whining about training?

Konan gasped and turned to me in panic. "Nagato," she said urgently

"They found out about Madara. It's okay," I told her and she calmed down considerably. She nodded, but looked a little troubled though she was excited to have a new female member in the Akatsuki.

"And I would like to have Sharingan practice," another female voice said.

"Hn," came Itachi's voice.

"Come on, Uchiha-bastard, un. I liked it better when you said something besides hn, un," Deidara said.

Anything except hn? Since when did Itachi do that?

"Hn," Itachi said again.

"What the hell, un?" Deidara asked.

"Come on, leave him alone, Deidara-San," another female voice said. Konan smiled. Another female friend for her.

"This place has to get livelier," Deidara muttered with sadness evident in his voice.

"Hey, it's already lively with Hidan in here," a sarcastic voice said.

"Shut up, bitch," Hidan said in a different voice.

He didn't sound as loud as he used to. At lest it was better than him running around and yelling loudly. And those rituals . . . I felt dizzy even thinking about them. He always did them in the bathroom, which irked me. I could never go in there without smelling blood. Even after he was gone for two months, there was still a small odor in there.

"Yeah, you should be continuing your little Jashinist shit," Kakuzu said.

"Does it look like I want to kill someone right now? Later," he said. "And I'll be sure to kill a lot of people later.

Since when did Hidan not want to kill someone? This is a problem.

"Leave him alone, Kakuzu. He probably wants to sacrifice something with Rita," another voice said.

I smacked my head. Another Jashinist? What was Hidan thinking? I completely disregarded what I thought before. Konan sighed as well.

"After all, no one would like to do anything alone," another girl said.

"Hey, Sasori, you're silent," Kisame said. There was a silence. I guess Sasori was probably glaring at him.

"Yeah, un, you should speak a little more especially after-"

"Shut. Up. Deidara," Sasori said dangerously.

"Y-yeah, why not, un?" Deidara asked stuttering.

As we got to the entrance of the living room, we heard a thump. "Ugh, what the fuck?" a tired voice asked.

"Oi, you're awake!" Hidan said. Maybe it was that Rita person they were talking about before. It was an odd name, though.

"Y-yeah, where am I?" she asked.

"You are in the Akatsuki hideout," I said walking in next to Konan to see all of them. There were a total of fifteen people. Some of them were standing while others sat on the floor. The tired purple-haired girl who woke up was occupying a sofa with Hidan.

"I-it's Pain-in-the-ass! What the fuck are we doing here?" she asked standing up abruptly.

My eye twitched. Why was she calling me that? And she knows me? Since when?

"We had to teleport. It was time to go anyways," a girl with black hair and blue extensions said. "I'm Eiko. Pleasure to meet you two," she said shaking our hands.

The black haired girl came over and said, "I'm Heather! I look forward to any missions and . . . I can tell if you're lying about anything! I have Sharingan and some other kekkai genkai that allows me to access the auras of people and know their memories and weaknesses.

I held out my hand to shake her's. However, she hesitated before shaking it. A pained expression came to her face, but she didn't say anything. Odd girl. It seems that she has a lot of mood changes. I looked at Konan in the corner of my eye. Like Konan.

A girl with straight black hair came over. "I'm Sayuri, Itachi's girlfriend. Nice to see you," she said holding out her hand.

I raised my eyebrow at the stoic man while Konan said, "Congratulations."

"Kyoko," a girl with black hair and red bangs said.

"I'm Tsuki," a girl with blue hair said.

"And I'm Hayden," a girl with brown hair said.

"I'm Rita," the purple-haired girl said. "Where Hika-chan?"

"Someone here decided to leave Konoha without her," Heather said glaring at Madara.

She quickly jerked her face to meet Madara's eyes. "You bitch!" she said running straight for Madara. I sighed. It was going to go right-

The girl punched Madara and he flung head-first onto a wall with a loud bang.

Kakuzu screamed in agony and Hayden patted his back saying reassuring words to him.

When Madara got up, he wiped some blood off his face. His nose was broken, but he healed it right away.

"You could have made yourself intangible," Rita said with wide eyes when the dust cleared.

"I needed it," he replied walking back to his position.

My jaw dropped. I don't know if I was more surprised that the girl actually punched him then that Madara didn't kill her.

"Why did you leave her back there?"

"You know how soft-hearted Konoha nins are. They wouldn't kill her," Madara said.

"Mind telling me where all of you went? Your chakra signals disappeared," I asked.

"Well, we sort of went to another world," Deidara said.

"Sort of?" I asked. "You did go off into another world. How can that be?"

Out of the history in this world, no one has ever crossed dimensions. I never knew that it could happen, but it did for them.

"We don't know. It might be some jutsu of some sort. ANBU surrounded us before we got into this portal," Kakuzu said.

"And we got into their world as kittens," Kisame said.

"Kittens?" Konan asked.

"Yup," Eiko said. "Really cute ones." Earning a glare from most of the male Akatsuki members especially Hidan who was about to scream at her.

"Shut up," Rita said.

"I didn't even talk yet!" She rolled her eyes and MAdara continued.

"Yeah, it was weird, but Rita and Hikari found us in the rain," he said.

"After that, I met Hikari and Rita and decided to go over to their house. Hikari gave Sasori and Deidara a bath, they changed into humans," Eiko said. "After changing everyone, we found out that we had these rings that gave us their powers."

"Then, we went on a hunt for the other people with rings," Rita said. "And found everyone else."

"But before that, we had fun times on earth," Itachi said.

"Yeah, and Kakuzu spent the most out of all of us on that trip to Six Flags, un!" Deidara said excitedly and Kakuzu groaned. "And he did it willingly, un!"

"Six Flags?" Konan asked.

"Kakuzu spent the most money willingly?" I asked dumbfounded.

Kakuzu nodded slightly and groaned. "I made him!" Hayden announced proudly. "A loophole is always the best!"

"Yeah, yeah, but there were bad things too," Kakuzu said.

"Yeah," Sasori muttered.

We stayed silent for a bit until I asked, "How did they find out who you were?"

"Well, in our world, you guys are in this show called 'Naruto,'" Sayuri said.

"As in the jinchuuruki kid?" I asked.

"Yes, **he's the fucking main character**. Well, one day, we believed that the girls didn't tell us all that they **fucking**knew about us," Zetsu said. "Zetsu, stop cursing! **I don't give a shit!"**

"And we were told about our deaths. When we got down to Madara and Zetsu, they didn't die in the manga yet," Kisame said.

"And I was buried underground by a dumb Nara," Hidan muttered. "And am dying of fucking malnutrition."

"Then, we got to you two. Pein, if Hikari-chan didn't stop you, then you probably would've died. All seven paths," Tsuki said.

So I would have died . . . I really should thank that girl.

"And Konan . . . Madara, mind telling Konan-San how she dies?" Heather asked glaring at the Uchiha.

I paused. Konan dies? I looked over at my best friend. I clenched my fist. So she dies. I will kill whoever to-

"Uh, I kill you?" Madara asked.

A second later, I found myself holding Madara up by his collar. Heather, Kyoko, Rita, and Eiko looked amused while Tsuki and Hayden had shocked faces. Sayuri didn't have emotion on her face. The Akatsuki looked shell-shocked. Konan stared wit her jaw dropped not at me, but at Madara.

"You lay one hand on Konan and you're a dead man," I growled.

Madara quickly nodded and I let go off him.

"Yes! It's PeinKo!" Heather squealed.

"Yeah, that's right!" Kyoko said. Rita smirked and lay back on the couch crossing her arms.

"What is this PeinKo?" I asked.

"Uh, well in our world, we like making couples that would suit the story line. Some of them are crack pairings which make no sense, but some of them do," Hayden said. "They make a _lot_ of sense.

Deidara instantly paled when she said that.

"Seems like Deidara-San still remembers that fanfiction," Sayuri said monotonously. "Once you type in the name Deidara into fanfiction, what were most of them?"

Eiko snickered. "They're almost all SasoDei."

"Yeah, can't wait to see the other's reaction," Tsuki said looking at Sasori.

Everybody looked confused. "One day, Deidara here was sneaking into my room to see what I was reading," Kyoko said glaring at the blonde. "And he read a SasoDei fan fiction."

Rita snickered. "Mind telling us what you read Deidara?" Eiko drawled.

Deidara stuttered. "Y-yeah! Y-you people are fucking crazy, un!" he screamed.

"Stop yelling. You're hurting my ears," Sasori drawled.

"Oh fine! I'll say it! SasoDei is a Sasori and Deidara pairing," Heather laughed.

Sasori immediately fell out of his seat and Hidan burst out laughing.

"I knew you were gay, Deidara!" he said.

"W-what, un? I'm not!" he said. I looked amused as the two started throwing comments at each other.

"Transgendered bitch!"

"Why you!" Deidara snarled.

"Hey, cut it out, cut it out," Kyoko said. "So basically, a PeinKo pairing would be Pein and Konan. Hidan, you should shut up, too cause there are plenty of KakuHida."

Hidan was going to say something, but Tsuki cut in. "And he's a uke!" she added.

Hidan flushed in embarrassment while Kakuzu was silent. Rita pulled Hidan down before he could rip off any heads, but Rita pulled him down and whispered something in his ear. Hidan blushed even more and sat down. I didn't want to know what she said.

I tried to remain calm as I saw Konan blushing a little out of the corner of my eye.

"This doesn't actually happen does it?" I asked a little hopeful.

"Sadly, no," Hayden sighed. I nodded.

"Well, no need to be sad! Let's train!" Heather said.

"Sure! Let's go!" Kyoko said as the two girls ran out of the room. Deidara sighed as he and Madara got out of the room.

Madara probably noticed my glare because he walked rigidly.

I turned to the rest of the members. "Well, can you tell me about the Akatsuki's deaths? It would really be nice if we could prevent them," I said.

"We were one step ahead of you," Eiko drawled as she pulled out a strange rectangular device.

What was that? I stared at the girls who spoke something that I didn't understand at all.

"No way!" Rita said with her eyes wide open.

"You actually brought your iPod?" Tsuki asked.

"Yep!" Eiko chirped.

Sayuri raised her eyebrow. "Is there even wifi?" she asked taking out her own.

"There better be!" Hidan said.

"You have one, too?" Rita asked. Sayuri nodded slowly.

"When I left my house for the last time, I brought it with me."

"What is that?" Konan asked curiously.

"It's an iPod," Itachi said. "It's supposed to have abilities to search things on something they call the Internet."

"And the Internet is here!" Tsuki exclaimed while looking at her own iPod. "Phew, luckily my iPod wasn't broken from that fight!"

"No fair!" Rita pouted. She didn't have time to bring her's, yet three of them already had them.

"Yes!" Hayden said.

"Fuck yes!" Hidan said.

"Now we can watch episodes of Naruto on these iPods. That way, we can use tactical approaches. Since Sasori-san is human, we can infer that his fight with Sakura and Chiyo is already over and that Naruto and Kakashi's fight against Deidara-san is over which means that you already have Shukaku," Eiko drawled. I nodded.

"You are correct," I said.

"Good," Hayden said. "Next should be Hidan and Kakuzu's battle against Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, and Izumo."

"Which is okay besides the fact that Asuma dies," Tsuki muttered.

"Then would be Hidan and Kakuzu's battle against the Ino-Shika-Cho team with Kakashi," Kisame said. "Then Team Kakashi with Yamato leading."

"Hey, you remembered!" Eiko said sarcastically. Kisame rolled his eyes.

"But in this one, Nara bastard seals me, right?" Hidan asked.

Rita nodded. "We need to keep that from happening. Make sure you don't get Kakuzu's blood by mistake, okay?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Make sure," Kakuzu said. "Those hearts were hard to find. If you kill one, I expect you to receive punishment."

"Fine, money whore!"

Kakuzu rolled his eyes.

Sayuri said, "Next . . ."

We continued on for the night saving more tactical approaches for later.

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

I collapsed to the floor breathing hard. Sweat rolled down my forehead. It was two hours of walking up and down trees. I looked up at the offending figure in contempt.

Sakura made me practice walking up and down trees to build my chakra control and increase my chakra reserves.

I wished we could have done this in our world . . . But then again, Mrs. Brown would have called the cops on us.

_Flashback_

It was summer vacation and Rita and I were relaxing on the porch. Then, loud screaming was heard from the other side. And meowing.

Annoyed, Rita threw a rock over the fence and it probably hit one of her cats.

"So annoying," she muttered before throwing another rock.

Five minutes later, we found the police knocking on our door. They said something about an unconscious cat next door and Rita got in trouble. Likely, I helped her out, but Mrs. Brown continued to hate us.

_Flashback end_

I sighed and sat up Indian-style. "Sakura-sensei, I'm done," I said.

"I told you not to call me sensei," Sakura sighed as she came over. I smiled.

"Now, you should be able to concentrate your chakra better. We're going to start tomorrow. Come at six in the morning," she said. "You can go now."

"Sure," I said. I was going to go shopping. I hardly had any suitable clothes. They were all jeans and shirts that no one has ever seen before. Maybe I should start a clothing revolution.

I started by looking in a ninja store. I found some fishnet shirts, sweatshirts, training pants and skirts. I also found some other clothes for breaks. Then, I found some sharpened kunai, shuriken, and senbon.

I collapsed on the bench outside the store and sighed. It was another two hours of shopping. My legs ached from all the walking around.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice. It was Sakura and from the looks of it, she was walking with the Ino-Shika-Cho team.

"Hey, Hikari-chan!" Sakura said.

"Hi," I said.

"Another troublesome girl. Who is she?" Shikamaru drawled.

"She's a new teammate," Sakura said.

"Hello, I'm Kusagi Hikari. It's nice to meet you," I said.

"Isn't she the girl that killed off several ANBU the week before?" Shikamaru asked.

"Yes, but I was under the control of the Sharingan," I said. Dammit. Why did Shikamaru have to be here? It's not like I don't like him. He's my favorite Konoha nin, but sometimes, he's too smart for his own good.

"Yeah, stop being mean," Ino said. "Hey, I'm Yamanaka Ino. I hope we could be good friends." I nodded my head.

"Troublesome women," Shikamaru sighed. "I'm Nara Shikamaru."

"And I'm Akimichi Choji," said the boy eating chips.

I sighed. They were so much like the real deal. Well, because they are. I think

I voiced my opinions out loud because Shikamaru gave me a confused expression.

"What do you mean from the anime?" he asked.

"Oh, I was thinking about something else," I said quickly. Damn me and my mouth.

"Okay," he said. From the looks of it, he probably suspects me.

"Sakura, I have to go back now! See you later!" I said.

"See you!" she said. Everybody else waved except Shikamaru who was a lazy ass.

I picked up my bags and walked a while before tripping. I was pulled back by someone.

"Troublesome," I heard someone say and sighed. It was Shikamaru.

"Thanks, Shikamaru-San," I said and started to walk away before he held a hand out.

"Hm?" I asked.

"Let me help you. You're so troublesome," he said. That's odd, Shikamaru never does anything extra.

"Thank you!" I said and gave him two bags.

"See you later, Shikamaru!" Ino said. I see a little evil glint in her eyes. No way right? That girl is crazy.

We nodded and started walking back to Sakura's apartment. I looked around seeing all the little shops I was used to seeing on my way back so that I won't get lost. Luckily Shikamaru was here just in case I did. I guess he should know where Sakura's house is, but I couldn't shake of this bad feeling I had.

We walked in silence, and walked up the stairs, but before I could reach the door, Shikamaru blocked my path. I gulped when he looked at me condescendingly. "Who are you?"

* * *

><p>Poor Madara.<p>

What will happen to Hikari? Will she get lucky, or will Shikamaru send her to Tsunade?

Tune in next time. Please review : )

Over and Out

Karin Taicho. *Remember, it's going to get crazy very soon*


	3. What a Drag

Finally, another chapter! I have been waiting so long because I didn't make it into honor roll last marking period. Hopefully, my grades will rise. Anyways, merry belated Christmas! I'll get as many chapters updated this break as possible. There might even be a double chapter day today!

***Edited: April 12, 2012**

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

"Like I said, I'm Kusagi Hikari," I said. "Now can you let me get in?" I was starting to feel uncomfortable. So this was the feeling I was getting before.

"What were you talking about before?" he asked. Oh no! It was the anime thing again!

I frowned. "I was reading a manga and you guys were like those people from the manga," I lied.

"No, you said that we were just like the team from the anime," he said. "What's anime and what team are you talking about?"

Damnit. I clenched my fists. "You aren't letting me go are you?" I asked. He shook his head stubbornly.

I sighed. "There is a lot of explaining to do," I said.

"Explain it to the Hokage," he said.

"No. I'll tell you. Now," I said with my eyes hardened. "And I expect you to keep it a secret if it's reasonable, okay?"

He nodded and I took a deep breath. "I'm Thompson Hikari," I said saying my real name.

"It's not Japanese," he said. I gave him a glare which shut him up.

"Yes, it's English. You see, I don't come from this world," I said. His eyes widened a little.

"Then wha-"

"Let me finish speaking first!" I said. When he shut up, I said, "Okay, I come from another world called Earth. That's probably what you call it here too, but we call it Narutoverse. In my world, you guys are in an anime and manga created by Masashi Kishimoto, so you're supposed to be, well, fictional."

I saw the look of disbelief on his face. "Yeah, yeah, I'd have the sake look on my face if you'd told me that. I came here by a jutsu from . . . The Akatsuki," I said.

"That's it. I'm taking you to-"

"Shut it, Shikamaru," I said. "They aren't monsters like you think they are. They are people. Outcasts, but still people. They have emotions. They didn't want to be evil. What they're doing. It's for peace. It's not also like They're the only people who kill. You guys do, too. Konoha ninjas killed the leader's family. They were innocent. Ko-"

"What peace?" he asked.

"You know what? Stop interrupting! Damn. So okay, I did kill the ANBU on my own, but I protected your village," I said.

He frowned. "If I didn't stop Pein, then he would have destroyed half of Konohagakure. You should be happy," I said. "You now have more time before they attack again for strategy."

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked.

"Ask me something about you. About anyone in Konoha," I said crossing my arms.

"Tell me all that you know about me," he said.

"Nara Shikamaru. Sixteen years old, I presume? Born on September 22nd. You're a Chuunin. About 170 cm tall and you weigh about 53.4 kg. How about it?" I asked. "Of course, I do know more about you, but that will be getting into too much detail."

"How about hobbies?"

"Easy. You like take naps and playing shoji," I said.

He nodded. "What is the thing that gives Konoha ninjas willpower and the strength to keep going?" he asked.

"The Will of Fire," I said thinking about the Sandaime. It was sad when he died. I wasn't really expecting it, but then again it is Orochimaru.

"Good. I believe you," he said.

I smiled. "Thanks, but are you going to tell anyone?" I asked.

He thought about it and then said, "No."

I was shocked. The smart Nara said no when he was given the chance to gain artificial intelligence on the Akatsuki. "Really?" I asked.

He nodded. "Thanks," I said and he moved away. I took out my key and walked in to the apartment with my bags.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's POV<p>

When I saw the troublesome girl going back into the apartment, I sighed. Troublesome. Actually, I wanted to turn her in, but I couldn't do it.

Even if she would be a help against the Akatsuki, I don't think that she would tell anything even if forced to. Akatsuki are those type of people.

Groaning, I headed to the BBQ place where my team was going to eat tonight. Fair enough, my best friend was munching on ribs hungrily.

"Yo," I said walking in.

"Hey, Shikamaru. You're late. All the food's getting cold," Choji said pointing to the little food remaining.

I nodded and sat down grabbing a piece of beef from the fire.

"Hey, Shika, what were you doing with Hikari-chan?" she asked. I could sense a new rumor about to take place. I rolled my eyes and groaned.

"I helped her with her bags," I said.

"Is that it?" asked Ino with a glint in her eye.

"Yeah, you don't normally help people like that," Choji said finishing another rib. "Maybe you like her," he said.

I sighed. "No, women are too troublesome," I said.

"Hey!" Ino said. "At least let me give you some tips."

"What tips? I don't like anyone," I said.

"Denial," Ino tsked shaking her head.

"Hm?"

"You wouldn't do anything unless you like her. If I were carrying shopping bags, you wouldn't help me!" Ino announced.

"I would," I sighed. When would they get the point? I don't like her.

"Really?" Ino asked. I nodded. "No, you're too lazy! Don't give me your excuses! You should give her flowers tomorrow, or hang out with her or something! It will be great!" she said. "At least you don't like that Temari girl. I don't like her very much and she's too old for you. I do like Gaara, though. He's cool."

I sighed. "I don't like anyone. That also means Temari, Ino," I said thinking about the annoying Suna girl.

"Aww," she pouted.

"Are you sure? I'm your best friend. I should be able to tell. Although you treat her almost like every other girl you've seen, the way you look at her is sort of different," Choji said.

The way I looked at her was suspiciously. I sweatdropped.

"Oh really?" I asked bored. "I didn't think so."

"You don't notice your own eyes change. That's what's going on. Your eyes get more, hm, sparkly! Yeah!" he said.

I choked on my water. "Sparkly?" I asked. Sparkly. That's stupid.

"Yeah! Sparkly!" Choji said.

"Choji, I think his eyes looked more bored than sparkly," Ino commented. "Bored than usual. That meant that you were bored with us and wanted to do something else! You were curious, Shika!"

I smacked my head. She was right though, I was curious about the girl, but not in that sense. "What about?"

"Well, you wanted to know who she was! What she's like," Ino said.

"Well, I didn't know her, so isn't it normal? Besides, I didn't even talk to her," I said.

"But you admitted that you did want to talk to her!" Choji said.

"I didn't voice any agreement or disagreement," I said.

"Geez, Shikamaru. I think you really do like her because you normally let things be. If anything else, you wouldn't have defended yourself so much," Choji said.

I sighed. "I'm leaving now. See you at training tomorrow," I said and walked out of the restaurant before they could say anything.

I couldn't help but feel that they were sort of right. That girl was an enigma. I was interested about her.

I walked into the Nara compound and waved to my parents.

"Yo, Shikamaru! Let's play shogi," my father said.

I nodded and walked with him to the board and set up the game quickly.

Looking at the pieces brought me back to that girl again. If only I could find out what she was truly like, I could stop her from getting closer to the Akatsuki and make her give us information. Maybe I could show her that Akatsuki wasn't good at-

"Shikamaru, it's your turn," my father said snapping me out of my thought.

"What's wrong? You spaced out," he said.

"Nothing," I said moving a piece. Ten minutes later, I lost the game.

My father frowned. "Normally, you'd be able to stay an hour, but that was only ten minutes. You have something on your mind?" my father asked.

Yes. "It's nothing," I lied.

"Oh I know what! You're thinking about a girl are you?" he asked.

I facepalmed. "No I'm not!" I said.

"Ha! You reacted so fast. You are lying. You can't hide from me, boy!" my father said.

Since when did my father get so excited on the topic about girls? "What?" I asked.

"So, how is she? What's her name? Is she a kunoichi?" he asked. Major out of characterness.

"Dad, I don't like anyone!" I sighed.

"Hm, maybe you're rolling a different way. But it doesn't matter, I support yaoi," he said.

I grew red and said, "I'm not gay!"

My father grew composed. "That's okay. Just let me know when I'm going to have grandchildren so that I can retire," he said.

"You just want to retire!" I said.

"No, I care for you, son and I want to know how to help you," he said.

I nodded. "Sure, but I don't like anyone right now," I said.

"Whatever you say," my father said. He yawned. "I'm going to sleep."

"Good night, Otou-san," I said.

He nodded and walked out of the room. I sighed. Why was everyone saying that I was thinking about her like that?

Well, she is sort of pretty. Wait- pretty? I sighed as I walked out and sat on the grass looking at the stars.

Hayden's POV

It was time for another meeting. I sighed. It's been a week since Hikari was left at Konoha. And almost everyday, there were meetings.

I walked into the living room where our meetings were. I sat on the couch. It felt nice and velvety. The Akatsuki probably had the best hideout ever!

"We will start our meeting," Madara said.

"Today, we will be discussing Hidan's battle against Asuma," Pein said.

"I don't think that Hidan should kill Asuma," Rita said.

"Why not?" Hidan asked.

"I'm afraid she's right," Sayuri said. "Asuma may play a big role later on if he's alive and I'm not sure if Shikamaru will take it the same way."

"Why Shikamaru and not the others?" I asked.

"Shikamaru is Hikari's favorite Konoha nin," Rita said.

I nodded in understanding and turned to Sasori who wasn't really paying much mind. Heather was laughing a little.

"What?" Sasori snapped.

"Your aura! It's so-" Heather burst out laughing.

I smirked. I guess Sasori was probably thinking about Hikari or killing Shikamaru.

"Don't hurt Shikamaru, okay?" Tsuki asked.

He nodded silently, but I wasn't sure if he was lying. I should ask Heather later.

"Anyways, Kakuzu would still want the money, so there's no stopping the battle," I said.

"Wow, you know Kakuzu so well," Kisame commented.

"Anyone who knows even a little about Kakuzu knows that he takes any chance at getting more money," Eiko drawled.

Kakuzu muttered something under his breath.

"That's right, you moneywhore!" Hidan's said.

"He got you there," Kyoko said.

"Shut the fuck up," Kakuzu muttered.

"That's not nice," I said and he shut up.

"We should just call them back earlier," Itachi said.

Madara nodded. Konan said, "Why don't you just not go bounty hunting for a while?"

"Never," was Kakuzu's reply. "If we stay around and do nothing, it will waste our time while their forces will have more time to prepare."

"I agree," I said.

Sayuri and Itachi nodded.

"This isn't good, **but whatever**," Zetsu said.

"Fine," Konan said. "But what if we see Hikari?"

"We pretend that we don't know her. Capture her or slip a letter into her pocket," Tsuki said.

"Good idea," Kisane said.

"Yeah, how do we slip a piece of paper in her pocket without her noticing?" Eiko said.

"You can place a seal somewhere," Sayuri said.

"I think capturing is easier," Itachi said.

"The problem is, she probably grew stronger in Konoha, so it would look suspicious if she was just knocked out by you guys," Sasori said.

"So, what are you saying Danna?" Deidara asked.

"We have to hurt her," Sasori said looking at the floor.

"Danna," Deidara muttered. "Hey, Uchiha-bastard! Can't we just inform her? Write a letter, un?"

"Deidara, that would be hard," Kyoko said.

"Hn."

"But we're the Akatsuki for a reason!" Heather said.

"Yeah, we can do it," I agreed.

Sasori nodded and rose to his feet. "I'm going to prepare a seal. Write a letter if you want to," he said. He looked excited. Even with that bored look on his face.

By the time he disappeared, Rita was already off to her room going to write a letter.

I sighed and walked off to my room as well. I sat down on my desk and thought. What was I going to write her?

* * *

><p>Anyways, I have two polls online right now relating to two of my Bleach fanfics. Please vote and review!<p> 


	4. Uneventful Chapter

Woah! I guess this was pretty short. It's only four pages. I should really make this a double chapter day, but I really don't feel like it because I'm writing a novel for school and thirty pages has to be done by the 3rd. Maybe a while after. . .

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

I sneezed almost as soon as I got home. Or rather, Sakura's home. I guess someone's talking about me.

I sighed and got up to the guest room and flopped on the bed which creaked. Now, Shikamaru knows about me. Hopefully, he makes the right decision and doesn't say anything about it.

I heard a door open and it was Sakura. "Hey, Sakura," I said.

"Hi, Hikari-chan, what did you do with Shikamaru?" she asked.

"Oh, he just brought me here. He's a pretty nice guy," I said.

"No, he's a lazy ass," she said. "You know what? I think he likes you."

"What?" I asked. "Are you crazy? He's only seen me once!" For now, I had to act like normal girls would.

"He never helps a girl in need. Not even his teammate!" she protested.

"I'm sure he's not like that," I frowned.

"Well, sometimes he would help," she said.

I shrugged. "Well, I don't know him. He didn't even talk to me on our way back," I said.

"Are you sure?" she asked. "You're standing up for him, too."

"What?" I asked.

"Don't tell me. . . I have to get you two together!" she squealed.

"Sakura, I dot like him," I said. And I thought only Ino was that girly. Well, that was what I used to be.

"Sure you don't," she said rolling her eyes. "I can see the romance, the love," she said with hearts in her eyes.

I backed away a little. "S-Sakura, are you okay?" I asked.

"Yes!" she said. "Oh, yeah! I'm back with dinner!"

She held out a bag of takeout. "I have some dango for later and some ramen," she said.

I reached out for the bag, but she pulled it away. "Only if you tell me if you like Shikamaru," she said.

I pouted. "Well, he's kind of cool," I said.

"Ha! You do like him somehow! You know, he's a good chuunin. He's going to be a jounin soon," she said.

I made another reach for the food and got it. I got out from my bed and walked towards the dining room with Sakura.

I took out the box and the chopsticks and said "Itadakimasu!"

We ate in silence for the night. Tomorrow, I still had training to do. I sighed, more back-breaking labor for me. At least I would learn how to do chakra infused punches.

I smiled in thought. I then looked at Sakura. She's been so nice to me since I came. I guess, I shouldn't blame her for killing Sasori. She didn't kill him anyways, it was Chiyo.

"Hey, Sakura," I said.

"Hm?" she asked.

"I hears about the Akatsuki. Did you fight any of them? Do you think I can fight them?" I asked.

"Yeah, I did," she said. "There was this Alatsuki member Akasuna no Sasori. At first, I thought that all of Akatsuki was bad and that they were monsters. Technically, Sasori wasn't human. He was a puppet, or he made himself into one. His parents were killed when he was still young, so he never had love. At the end, he let his grandmother and me kill him with his parent's puppets. I guess not all of Akatsuki is that bad at all," she said sadly. I nodded.

"And, you if course you can defeat them! You're a jounin! I'm just a chunin. You can stand a chance," she said.

"Thanks," I said.

"No problem." I guess staying here isn't as bad as it seems.

* * *

><p>The next day . . .<p>

"Okay, now that you have gained more control in your chakra, I can teach you how to infuse it into your fist. First, channel your energy and then punch the ground. It seems easy, but you need perfect control," Sakura said.

I nodded and tried to channel my chakra into my right hand. And then, I punched the ground as bard as I could. Only a small crack was made on the earth and my hand hurt.

"Ouch," I muttered.

"It's okay," Sakura said. "You only didn't put enough in." She started healing my hand quickly.

I nodded and concentrated again. I felt my chakra flow to my hand and exhaled. I saw my hand glowing blue and I slammed my fist on the ground below me.

I smiled in success as the ground broke up creating a narrow crevice on the floor.

"Good job, Hikari-chan!" Sakura said.

"It wasn't as good as I expected it to be, but what can I say? I've impressed myself," I said. "It didn't hurt as much as I thought it would."

"I thought the same thing, too," she said.

"And I thought it would be an epic failure," I sighed. "I should practice a little more."

"It's a good idea. Just don't push yourself too hard. Chakra infused punches take a lot out of you at first," she said.

"Sure," I said.

"I'm going for lunch right now. You can come if you want," she said.

"I'll eat later," I said.

She shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat," she said and walked away.

I sighed. Now for practice.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile<p>

No one's POV

Tsunade sat in her office waiting.

Someone knocked on the door. "Enter," the Hokage said.

The door opened and two men walked in. They were Kakashi and Asuma.

"Greetings, Hokage-sama, what are we here for?" Kakashi asked.

"I need to prove Kusagi Hikari's allegiance to Konoha. I would like to give her a team mission with Asuma and others. I need permission from both of you,"

Tsunade said.

"Why not?" Kakashi asked.

"Sure," Asuma said.

"Okay, that is all. You can leave," she said and they both disappeared. She sighed. "At least they used the door in the beginning," she muttered.


	5. Suicide Mission and Love Letters

So, no double chapter. I'm going to be busy tomorrow, but I may be able to update on Sunday and Monday, but just in case, have a happy New Year and vote in the poll that I set up on my profile if you had read any of my Bleach fanfics.

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

"Yes, what are we needed for?" I asked Tsunade.

In the office were Asuma, Shikamaru, Kotetsu, Izumo, Tsunade, and I.

"You are all here to go on a mission in the outskirts of Konoha," Tsunade said.

"There has been Akatsuki sightings there and we want you to eliminate them," Tsunade said. "However, if the mission proves too hard, you may retreat."

Shit, it's the mission where Asuma dies.

"Understood," Asuma said.

"Also, this mission is to prove Kusagi Hikari's allegiance to Konoha," Tsunade said. "Slip up, and Asuma is allowed to kill you."

I shivered, but this was expected of a new ninja. Especially one who can kill ANBU. "Hai, Tsunade-sama," I said.

"Your mission begins in an hour. You are dismissed," Tsunade said as I shunshinned to the apartment.

"Sakura," I said.

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I have a mission to kill Akatsuki," I muttered.

She came out of the kitchen. "You should be careful," she said.

"I know," I said. "I think I'm ready."

"Well, pack up, you don't want to be late for your firs mission," she said.

"Sure," I said as I went into the guest room and packed up my belongings.

This was going to be tough. I don't think that they'll try to get me yet, so I'll have to look like I'm trying to kill them. Besides, Hidan and Kakuzu can't die easily.

And I still need to beat the crap out of Hidan for not protecting Rita enough. I wonder if she's okay.

When I was done, I hopped out to the living room. "Sakura, I'm leaving now," I said.

"Good luck! Be careful!" she said. I nodded and left the door. Closing it behind me, I looked out and saw a wonderful view of Konoha.

I sighed and shunshinned to the gate. There, all of them waited for me.

"What a drag, you're finally here," Shikamaru said leaning on the gate. "You were almost late."

I frowned at him and said, "And I thought you'd be late," I said. He shrugged.

"Let's go," Asuma said.

"Hai!" we said and started walking away from the gate.

I stayed in the back and after walking for five minutes, Shikamaru joined me in the back looking perceptively at me.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked.

"What are you going to do?" he asked.

"Absolutely nothing but fight them," I said. "They're not going to die anyways. It would be better if I fought instead of Asuma-san," I said. "I'm sure Kurenai-san would like that."

"What if they hurt you?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes. "Why would it matter to you? I am an enemy of Konoha after all. Besides, I know that they'll probably go easy on me." I sighed.

"Nothing," he said. "You are so troublesome."

"No need to worry. They probably won't be killing people as long as Heather is with them," I said.

"Heather?" he asked.

"One of my friends from my world," I said.

"I see."

We walked in silence for a bit. "What if you do join up with them now?"

"I don't think they'll try to get me yet. After all, it is better if I gain enough trust in Konoha . . . You know, if we keep associating like this, you'll get in trouble, too," I said.

He shrugged and kept walking. I looked at Asuma wearily. He kept glancing back at us. I really hope he isn't suspecting me.

Asuma took out a cigarette and lit it. "Let's run now," he said after taking a breath. We nodded and started running towards our destination.

"How long will it take for us to get there?" I asked.

"An hour," Izumo said. I nodded and continued running. I really hope Rita won't be there. It would take me so much energy not to glomp her when I see her.

I also hoped that Asuma wouldn't die. Shikamaru will take it too hard and I don't want his baby being raised without a father.

I hope they made the right decision.

"Oy, Kusagi, Kusagi. . . Kusagi!" a voice said and brought me back to earth.

I saw Shikamaru. "How troublesome," he said. "We're here," he said.

I saw the bounty hunting place that Kakuzu went. I sensed Hidan's chakra and smiled softly.

"I sense someone's chakra nearby," I said.

Asuma nodded. "Let's follow her," he said.

I shunshined quickly to Hidan's direction.

There he was sitting on the stairs. "There you are, Kakuzu, you took so freaking-"

He was cut off when I launched a chakra infused punch at him. It hit its mark: his stomach.

He was launched backwards in shock and I appeared next to him and whispered in his ear. "Sorry, I can't come back yet," I said. He nodded and I stabbed him in the heart and he grabbed the sword. I saw a little seal being made. I nodded.

"Come back soon. Rita's mad," he said. And then he pushed me off. I flew backwards and dragged my feet on the floor.

I looked shocked. "What? You're alive?" I asked. Asuma looked shocked.

"He's an immortal?" he spluttered.

"Soon, I will sacrifice you all to Jashin," Hidan said.

"What the fuck are you doing?" A voice rang out. It was Kakuzu.

"Oy, stay back, I'll handle this. I'll prove that Lord Jashin is real!" Hidan said taking out his scythe.

Before Shikamaru was able to Shadow Stitch Hidan, I summoned my clones and attacked Hidan with them.

He dodged them and swung his scythe at me, which I blocked with my own sword. When I got down, I locked him in with my sword.

"Get him, Shikamaru!" I screamed as the shadow trapped Hidan.

"Damn, you got stronger," he said.

"It's only because you're going easy on me. By the way, don't kill Asuma, 'k?" I asked.

"I wasn't planning on it," he said.

"Good, catch 'ya later," I said.

I jumped away from Hidan.

Asuma ran forward and cut off his head with his blades. I looked away as his head fell on the floor.

"Phew, that was kind of easy. It's your turn," Asuma said.

"Hidan, you can stop playing dead now," Kakuzu said.

"Are you mental? He's dead!" Asuma said.

"Hahahaha! I haven't felt this pain in so long!" Hidan said and I sweatdropped.

"Kakuzu, get your lazy ass over here and take my body to my head," he said. Surprisingly, he did what Hidan said instead of in the anime. He brought his body to his head.

"Next time, I won't be helping you," he said.

"I-impossible," Shikamaru said.

Asuma, Izumo, and Kotetsu just stared in shock. I tried to refrain from laughing and put on the most surprised face I could muster.

Once Hidan's head was attached to his body again, he attacked at Asuma and I got in the way and blocked the blade which grazed my arm. I winced as some blood came out.

I could see a look of hesitation on his face and I frowned.

Do it I mouthed. He sighed and began drawing a circle with his blood.

I grabbed my arm.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me?" Shikamaru asked.

He's right, I already know and he obviously doesn't.

Once he was done, he licked off my blood from the blade.

"Hahaha, little girl. It's time for us to share the pain! I will sacrifice you to Jashin!" he cackled and I almost burst out laughing. I knew he wouldn't hurt me.

I gave Kakuzu a reassuring look when he looked at me. Asuma then ran towards him with his blades and Shikamaru with his shadow stitching.

I took a deep breath as did Hidan and I ran forward with my sword. Luckily, there was no poison in there. This was the only way to prove my loyalty to Konoha. Besides, Hidan was a fucking sissy.

And I stabbed him. In the stomach. Hidan looked shocked. "I was going to cut you somewhere else," he whispered. "Why the fuck did you do that?"

I smiled. "It's okay," I said and then I felt an excruciating pain. "You . . . wouldn't . . . hit . . . me . . . I . . . know . . . you."

I didn't even scream. I could clearly hear gasps and Shikamaru scream my first name.

Hm, he must really be worried about me. I smiled slightly. Say hi to Rita for me, I mouthed and fell down. Hidan looked shocked and shook his head.

Kakuzu clenched his fists tight.

The last thing I saw before closing my eyes one last time was Hidan and Kakuzu running away.

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's POV<p>

All I remembered seeing was her fall to the ground with her blood spilled on the floor. She was bleeding heavily. I didn't know if she'll make it.

She said that she wouldn't get hurt. Damn troublesome girl. "Hikari!" I screamed as I ran towards her. Shit. Since when have I been worried about a female teammate that much before? I actually grew angry. Just what was this girl doing to me?

The silver haired man seemed to back away a little in shock. He didn't mean to hurt her. Stupid girl. She basically committed suicide.

I ran towards her as the two criminals vanished. I didn't care if they did. She mattered. I shook my head. She mattered only because of her useful information. But something told me something else.

I slid down next to her. She was already unconscious. I checked for her pulse and sighed in relief when I found it. It was small, but it was still there.

"We have to get her back to the village now," Asuma-sensei said and I nodded. I ripped a piece of my shirt and wrapped it around her wound tightly. I picked her up bridal style and started running back with everyone following behind.

"You don't have to follow me. You can stop at a nearby village for rest," Shikamaru said.

Asuma nodded and began leading the rest of the team the other direction. When I was sure that no one was following, I sighed and stopped for a bit. It seemed like she was gaining consciousness.

"S-Shikamaru," she whispered.

"Troublesome," I muttered. "You knew all about the Akatsuki. Why did you attack him when you knew that you were going to get hurt?"

"I had to prove my loyalty, ne? Besides, Hidan's too much of a pussy to attack me," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yup, I had no choice," she said and began coughing out blood.

"Be quiet," he said. "You're losing blood."

"No shit," she muttered.

"Yeah, just dot scare me like that again," he said. She widened her eyes.

"Aww, you were worried about poor old me? You're so sweet," she said monotonously. "You probably only want your stupid information. I won't give it to you," she said.

"No, I was scared," I said heating up a little.

"Whatever," she muttered. "It hurts," she whimpered.

"It's okay," I said petting her back. What? I patted her back? I mentally facepalmed.

"I'm sleepy," she whimpered.

"Go to sleep then, Hikari," I said.

She smiled. "Thanks, Shikamaru-kun," she said and then fell asleep. Shikamaru-kun? I sighed and began running again. I looked back time to time to look at her face. She looked so peaceful even with blood covering her.

I sighed and kept running.

I arrived in an hour. After checking in to Konoha fast, I ran towards the hospital.

I kicked the door open and ran inside with her.

The secretary immediately called for a surgery and two men put her in a cot and ran towards the emergency room.

She was probably going to be okay.

"Sir," the secretary said. I raised an eyebrow. "You have to fill out this form about the girl," she said.

I took the form and sighed. All I really knew was her name. Well, her fake one and real one. And that she's a female.

Why must hospitals be this troublesome?

I filled out what I knew and gave her the form. "You barely filled it out," she commented.

"She's my teammate. I just met her two days ago," I said.

"Okay," the secretary said going back to her desk.

A few minutes later, a doctor came out from the room that Hikari went in.

"Nara Shikamaru?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"The girl is going to be okay. She had a lot of blood lost. She needed stitches on her stomach, so she has to stay here for a week," he said.

"Okay."

"She is going to be moved to the room 2A. you can go see her now," he said and on cue, the door opened and several people rolled out a cot with her in it.

She looked pale, but she was breathing okay.

I sighed. "Thank you, Hakase," I said and walked after the cot.

We went up a flight of stairs and got into the door 2A.

As the nurse opened the door, Naruto ran up next to me. "Hey, Shikamaru! Why are you here? You dot look hurt," he said.

"Troublesome there got stabbed," I said like I didn't care

"Is she okay?" Naruto panicked.

"Yeah, I guess," I replied. "She seems pale, but she's strong."

"And how would you know? She's my teammate," he frowned.

"Well, she did wake up and start talking like she didn't get hurt at all. Then, she smiled. Is that how an injured person will talk? Besides you, I mean," I said.

"Hmph," Naruto said. "I'll visit later." he left in a hurry.

I sighed and turned to the door and walked in and sat down on the seat next to the cot.

She was a weird character. If she came from another world, there were probably no ninjas. She seemed pretty strong and careless. Like Naruto in a way. Even still, there's the issue of me being caught knowing about that she's a part of Akatsuki without telling anyone.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Hikari stirred.

"Troublesome," I said.

"Shikamaru," she said. "I . . . want water."

I nodded and got her some water which she drank. "Can I have my sword?" she asked.

"No thanks?" I asked.

She frowned. "Please? Thank you," she said crossing her arms.

I sighed and handed her the sword that I had. She took the sword gratefully and looked around it for something.

Then, she smiled and did a rat handsign and placed both hands on a part of the hilt and there was a poof. I coughed as the smoke filled the room. When it faded away, I saw her holding a bundle of paper in her hands smiling.

"What is that?" I asked. "A letter telling you to invade us?"

"No, it's a bunch of letters from my friends. Look! The leader and Konan also mailed me and they don't even know who I am!" she said.

She looked so cheerful she probably didn't notice what I said to her.

She opened one by another until she got to the last two and she smiled even more brightly. "Rita and Danna even wrote!" she said.

Rita sounded like a girl's name, but Danna? Isn't she too young for a husband? Deep in my heart I could say that I was jealous, but I wouldn't admit it.

"Danna?" I asked.

"Yeah, Sasori no Danna! He taught me how to use puppets!" she said. "What? Did You think he was my husband or something? I'm too young for that, don't you think?" I could see a faint ting of pink on her cheeks.

I calmed down a little. She doesn't have a husband, but a master in the art if puppetry, but by the sounds of it, she likes him.

"Maybe," I said.

She crossed her arms in mock anger. "Come on, Shika. You're not jealous are you?" she asked in a teasing tone.

"Of course, I'm not! Why would I like someone like you?" I asked. When I heard nothing, I opened my eyes to see Hikari look a little downcast.

I sighed. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings. "Come on, you know I don't mean that. You're just not my type," I said.

Then, she started laughing. "Ha! You were OC for a while. It was funny! I can't believe you fell for that! I thought you were smart," she said.

I facepalmed and said, "Really, I knew that."

"I'm sure you did, Shika, now let me read my letters in peace," she said.

"Sure," I said walking out. I really hoped that laugh wasn't fake. I didn't want to hurt her. I sighed. Ino and Choji were right. Maybe a do like her. A little.

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

When Shikamaru got out of the door, I eagerly took out Rita's letter.

"Dear Hikari,

What the fuck were you thinking?" was the first thing I saw when opening the letters. I sighed. "I was so worried. I thought that Madara left you behind on purpose. I punched him for it and got away with it. You should have seen the look on Pein's face!" I laughed silently. "We have missed you. I just wanted to say that you are my best friend and we want you back as soon as possible. Be safe, don't get hurt, young grasshopper!

Love,

Rita.

P. S. I think that Sasori-San loves you!"

I turned red and sighed. No, he doesn't, Rita. He doesn't want anything to do with me. Nevertheless, I looked at Sasori's letter.

"Dear Hikari,

What were you thinking leaving us? I could have fended them off by myself and you could have died! You're so fucking lucky that Konoha nin are nice. Did you know how worried they were? How Rita was? How I was?" I looked in misbelief. This wasn't Sasori. The Sasori I knew wouldn't care. He would have just said something about being careful or being uncaring about it, but this had emotion. Some tears slipped from my eyes. No, I can't cry now! I wiped some tears from my face and kept in reading.

"I thought you were going to die. I am so happy that you're alive right now. Never do that again. I want to give you something. If you see the seal on the back of the letter, break it. I hope you like it. Train well. Stay alive . . . for me. . . please.

Love,

Sasori."

I turned the sheet with my eyes still teary. He did care. Did he really love me? I broke the seal in the back. Another poof came out and a beautiful necklace appeared. I remembered that it was the one I wanted when doing Christmas shopping.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

Sasori was always out I sighed. He was never home before twelve and the only time he was at home was in the weekends.

This was the weekend and we were starting Christmas shopping without knowing that we would never have another Christmas in our world. It was December 12. We all went to Macy's with the Akatsuki in a henge.

I neared a jewelry display and looked around. I saw the most beautiful necklace ever. It was sapphire blue pendant with sterling silver wrapped around it.

"Wow, it's beautiful!" I said. Sasori took one look at it and said that it was expensive. I cried anime tears as we walked away. I never noticed Sasori looking back.

Flashback end

* * *

><p>When did he have the time and the money to get it? He didn't steal it from Kakuzu since he'll notice right away. I couldn't help but believe that he had a job working from morning to night.<p>

He spent so much time trying to get it. Attached to the necklace was a tab that said, "Merry Christmas."

I smiled and removed the tag and put on the necklace. He loved me and I loved him, too. I held the letter to my chest as I cried happy tears. I didn't notice Shikamaru looking from outside.

* * *

><p>Sasori's POV<p>

"You did what?" I roared as Hidan walked in.

"Woah, she did it on her own! She's a tough bitch. She will live. It wasn't like I wanted to hit her," he said.

"You're lying," I said.

"No he's not," Kakuzu said.

"Kakuzu," I said. "Why are you helping him?"

"I'm telling the truth. He hesitated before tasting the blood. He hesitated when Hikari was fighting him. He hesitated when she aimed for him. She attacked him. He only blocked," Kakuzu said.

I cursed. Kakuzu was always right. I glared at Hidan. "You're so fucking lucky, Hidan," I said and stormed away.

Where are you, Hikari? Are you safe?

* * *

><p>So, finally there's SasoHika!<p>

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Over and out,

Karin Taicho


	6. Confession and Love

Damn, I haven't updated in since December . . . I'm a bad girl aren't I? Sorry :( My mom took away my IPod and computer privileges for these freaking four months and I'm updating now on Spring break. Then, I'm going to have it taken away again just because my average isn't high enough . . .

Hopefully, I'll be able to update a little more. Hopefully.

I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's POV<p>

I watched outside as she started to cry. I wanted to go in so bad, but I couldn't. I watched as smoke filled the room and she held a necklace in her hand. She put t on and hugged the letter given to her.

Who made her cry like that? My fist tightened. No one will get her hurt again. I swore this to myself as I walked away from the door and passed Ino and Sakura.

* * *

><p>Ino's POV<p>

We were just told by Naruto that Hikari-chan got sent to the hospital, so Sakura and I decided to pay her a visit.

On our way up the stairs, we walked past Shikamaru, who seemed mad.

"What happened to him?" Sakura asked.

"I don't know, but last time I checked, he probably had a crush on her. It was the first time he denied anything like that," I said thoughtfully.

We neared her door and knocked. There was a shuffling of papers heard and then Hikari said, "Come in!"

We opened the door to see her lying in the bed. She looked a little pale, but she was okay.

"Thank god you're okay!" Sakura exclaimed.

Hikari smiled. "I knew I'll be okay!" she said.

I smiled as she sounded a lot like Naruto.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Oh, there was this physco immortal guy. I stabbed him, but it ended up that I got hurt too. He's like a human voodoo doll," she said.

"Oh yeah, I saw Shikamaru. Why was he mad?" I asked.

"He was mad?" she asked.

"Yeah, he looked very angry," Sakura said.

"Really?" she asked thinking.

"Maybe . . ." she said.

"Yeah?"

"Oh, I don't know!" she exclaimed. I looked at her with a suspicious look.

"Really? I say that you broke his heart!" I said.

Both Sakura and Hikari looked at me with their jaws dropped. Sakura was opening and closing her mouth in shock.

"Ehhh, what do you mean Ino-chan?" Hikari asked.

"I think that he likes you!" I said.

"What? That's stupid. He already said that I wasn't his type!" she said.

"What?" I asked. "Does that mean you like him?"

"No!" she said turning a bright shade of red.

"Ha! You do! Now, I'll tell Shika to come back here," I said running out of the room.

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV<p>

Whaaaaaaaaaa? I shouldn't have said that! Now Ino has the wrong idea!

"Hikari-chan, you like him don't you?" Sakura asked as I looked at Ino's retreating figure helplessly.

"No I don't! He just told me that!" I said. "I was just teasing him because I got a letter from my friend from Suna! He taught me how to use puppets and I called him Danna, so he got confused," I said. It was true, except I never went to Suna.

"Really?" Sakura asked. "He did look kind of mad though."

"I don't know why. Maybe I upset him when I teased him," I said.

"He's not like that," Sakura said. I mentally face-palmed. That meant that Shikamaru might like me by mistake and saw me putting on my necklace. Shiiiiit!

I looked as Ino and Shikamaru came in through the door. True to the girls' word, he did look grumpier than usual.

"Hey Shikamaru, what's up? Ino-chan and Sakura-chan said you were mad, so did I do anything?" I asked.

"No, it was someone else," he said.

"Someone else?" I asked. Who could have got him mad? Shikamaru was mad since he was still in the building, so if I didn't, who did? Did he see me crying?

"Leave us alone for a bit," Shikamaru muttered.

"Okay, sure!" Ino chirped. She grabbed Sakura's hand and pulled her out.

"What?" I muttered after Ino closed the door. "Did I make you mad?"

"Not you. Whoever made you cry," he said.

"Come on, they were happy tears," I said. Well, they were.

"I don't believe you. Who gave you that necklace anyways?" he asked pointing at my necklace.

"Someone special," I said. "It's none of your business anyways. I lost a necklace back in my world which was very important to me. My mother gave it to me before she passed away and Rita gave it after she found it," I lied.

"I don't know if I should believe you," he said.

"Yeah, after all, you shouldn't be associating with criminals," I said.

"But I do want to associate with you. Whoever makes you sad, I will kill," he said.

"What's with all the sympathy? You're not going to go missing-nin for me are you?" I asked.

He paused. "No . . . maybe," he said.

I widened my eyes. "No, you can't do that. You can't go missing-nin. If you join Akatsuki, you will die. They are far more powerful than you. It will be harder because we are preventing Akatsuki from dying, and if you join, I don't know what will happen," I said.

"I like you," he said.

I looked down at my bed sheets. "Sorry, Shikamaru," I said. "I don't like you like that. Even though you're my favorite Konoha ninja."

"You like Sasori, don't you?" he asked.

"Sasori?" I asked. How did he know?

"It's obvious. I'll be leaving now," he said.

"Wait," I said. He stopped, but didn't turn around. "Look outside the box. Maybe you can find someone else better than me who won't cause you to lose everything. Someone somewhere else," I said talking about Temari. I always liked ShikaTema.

He paused before pushing open the door. "Troublesome," he said.

I couldn't smile more. I grabbed a sheet of paper from my nightstand and wrote: Dear Akatsuki . . .

* * *

><p>The Day Before . . .<p>

Heather's POV

"DAMMIT MADARA!" I screamed and barged into his office. I stomped over and banged on his desk making his tea cup crack. "Hikari just got hurt and you're here sipping fucking tea?"

"Yes. It couldn't be prevented. She shouldn't have stabbed Hidan. It's her fault."

"No, if you sent me there, nothing would have happened," I said.

"Guys, is Hidan talking for real?" a quiet voice asked and I looked at the door. It was Rita looking extremely tired.

"Rita . . . yeah," I said. "And if baka Madara let me go with them, nothing would have happened, as I said before!"

"How would I know what happened? Am I Madara the physic? No, I don't think so!"

Jeez, he's yelling like a little kid, now.

"Oh," Rita said leaving.

"You scared her away," I said glaring at Madara.

"Fool, that girl wouldn't have the need to be scared of me. Why does it matter anyways? Hikari is her best friend, not yours."

I gasped. I couldn't believe he just said that. "I don't fucking believe you! I treat all my friends the same no matter what! I don't do fucking favorites, you know! Even if it wasn't Hikari, I would have still come here today to yell at fucking you! I'm sick of your stupid bossy face! I'm packing up for tomorrow's mission! And don't you fucking stop me."

I turned around and walked away being sure to slam the door behind me. I leaned on the wall and slid down. 'Why?' I thought when I started to cry softly. 'Why do I have to love this bastard Uchiha?' And I stayed there for a few minutes before walking to my room.

* * *

><p>Present Time (I guess)<p>

Eiko's POV

"Dear Akatsuki,

I understand that you would like me back as soon as possible, but I am undergoing training under the apprentice of the Godaime Hokage, Haruno Sakura. I am learning to infuse chakra into my fists for super strength. Also, I would like to gain the trust of Konoha in order to relay information to you.

I also have to notify you of something. Chunin Nara Shikamaru knows that I am from Akatsuki, but hasn't chosen to tell Konoha. Hopefully, that will be the case in the long-run.

If you have anything you would like to send me, please attach it to the messenger hawk I have.

Sincerely,

Kusagi Hikari

P. S.- I like writing formally! It makes me feel so cool!"

Madara read quietly not even heeding the exclamation mark placed at the end of the letter.

He was upset about something, and I know it.

Heather was holding a pillow and loked down on the floor from the sofa. She didn't look like her normal self. Did they have a fight again?

Besides, she was ready for her next mission. I sighed and grabbed my letter going into my room.

"Let's see," I muttered as I opened the envelope and took out the letter.

"Dear Eiko-senpai!

It's been a while since I called you that. Everything here is fine. I met some people. The Ino-Shika-Cho team, Kurenai-san's team, and Team Kakashi. It seems like Sai hasn't shown up. Everything's off at my end. Shikamaru likes me and I told him that I didn't. Not that way . . .

By the way, how's everything doing on your end?

You like Zetsu-san, don't you? He kind of gives me the creeps, but I don't mind since he's nice most of the time.

And also, how's your training? You are training right? You're probably learning about extra stealth and more melting into the walls. Or are you making clones now? I wish the best for you and the Akatsuki. Write back soon, okay? Even with everybody here, it's still kind of lonely around especially in the hospital.

Adios amiga,

Hikari," I read out loud and smiled.

I did like Zetsu, she was right, but I didn't think that he likes me. I sighed.

Zetsu-san never complemented me and always kept to himself. Whenever we trained, he would never go easy on me. It wasn't like I wanted him to. I wanted all the training I could get, but he seems to never be pleased by anything.

I took out a piece of paper and began writing back. Never mind Zetsu. I smiled as I finished the letter to Hikari. I walked out of my bedroom and gave the letter to Pein. He would send the letter with someone going on the mission today.

I made my way to the training room like usual. Zetsu was normally hiding and it was up to me to find him in order to start my training. It would take a while.

* * *

><p>Sasori's POV<p>

I walked back into my room and opened my envelope in silence. I had mixed feelings. Was this a good thing? I didn't even know what kind of light she saw me in. I sighed and pulled out a neatly folded piece of paper.

I gently unfolded the paper and I looked at Hikari's neat handwriting. As I read it, I could hear her voice saying the words to me.

Dear Sasori,

I'm sorry if I caused you any trouble after I left. I was worried about all of you at first. I didn't know what I should do, but I made up my mind and stayed behind. What you wrote before . . . Was it true? Do you really love me? I do . . . There! I said it! It's okay now, if you don't accept my feelings, I mean. Thank you for the gift. It means a lot to me. I'll wear it everyday if you want. I don't know when I'm going to come back, so I hope that I'll see you soon. Be careful, Sasori no Danna.

Love,

Hikari

Sasori sighed and tightened his hand in a fist, but relaxed as he saw traces of tears on the paper. "You stupid girl . . ." he said looking at the ceiling. "Of course I love you."

* * *

><p>Shikamaru's POV<p>

"WHAT?"

We all turned around to face Lady Tsunade looking at us in anger.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she asked seething.

"We're going to kill the Akatsuki members Hidan and Kakuzu," Asuma said to her.

"There are already other teams out there."

"They would need help," I said. "Besides, I already have a fool proof plan."

"Very well," Tsunade growled. "You all better come back alive. I'll be sending another team later."

I smirked and said, "Thank you," before shunshining out of sight. I had already informed everybody about my plan. Luckily, no one questioned me about it, though I felt guilty. I was out to kill one of Hikari's friends. Then again, they are Akatsuki.

We spotted their chakra along the way fast and started getting ready.

* * *

><p>Hikari's POV (So many POV switches -_-)<p>

"What?" I screamed. "They're just going like that?"

"Sadly, yes, but you guys are going now," Tsunade said.

"Yatta!" Naruto cheered.

"Baka! They're Akatsuki and they're after you!"Sakura said.

"But I wanna fight them," Naruto pouted.

"You will because you finished your new jutsu, right?"

"Yeah! It's so cool!"

"Very well, you will go today."

"Hai," Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and I said and disappeared out the window.

"USE THE GODDAMN DOOR!" we heard and I laughed.

"Looks like Lady Tsunade has some trust in us," I said cheerfully. 'I mean me,'

I thought.

I really just hoped that Hidan and Kakuzu would be okay.

We got there as fast as possible with Naruto ranting about how cool his new technique was. We got there when Kakuzu was bringing out his tentacles. Look like he held them off for a while. He didn't even bring out his hearts yet. Maybe we were faster than we were supposed to be.

I looked around more, but I couldn't see Hidan and Shikamaru. "Damn," I muttered under my breath.

I was about to go when I felt a familiar presence. I gasped and almost felt tears coming out of my eyes. I looked back at a tree and got pulled there by a force.

No one noticed that I disappeared. In one second, I was on a tree with strong arms wrapping around me tightly. Slowly, I did the same. His head was on my shoulder.

"S-Sasori no Danna," I muttered into his chest.

"Hikari," he said. "I missed you." he planted a kiss on my forehead and I blushed. "I see you have that necklace that I gave you."

"H-hai," I said.

"They already planned it out for Kakuzu. He's going to live as log as you weaken him enough to throw a bomb at him. Throw one, but for Hidan, you'll have to wait until you defeat Kakuzu. Also, keep that pink haired brat away from Hidan. Hayden should be with him. They all made nicknames for each other. It'll be apparent later."

"Oh," I said. Looking down. He lifted his hand and brushed some of the hair away from my eyes.

"I love you," he said calmly. "I just had to say that."

"I love you, too, but I can't leave yet." I felt my voice cracking. "I want to stay a little longer."

"I know. I have to go for now. No one knows that I'm still alive yet." he turned away for a second before grabbing my arm and pulling me into a kiss.

I wrapped my arms around him as did he.

He pulled away slowly and I looked into his eyes. "Sorry," I said.

He nodded and kissed me on my forehead again. "Yeah. I'll miss you," he whispered and disappeared.

I felt a pang in my chest as he left, but I felt as if I was the happiest girl in the world. My cheeks were flushed and I touched my mouth with my hand and smiled.

What should I call him now? Sasori? Danna? Sori-Danna? I heard a loud explosion that almost made me topple off the tree.

I hopped down and got closer to Kakuzu. "Sorry," I muttered. "I guess you have to lose one heart."

Yes, they didn't land a blow on Kakuzu yet because Kakashi wasn't on the mission at first.

I grabbed the hilt of my sword and stabbed Kakuzu in the chest. I pulled it out fast. "Sorry, Kuzu."

Kakuzu coughed until he fell on the floor. I pulled out the sword.

"You did it!"

"Wait," I said. "He's probably immortal, too." I grabbed a paper bomb and threw it. Within seconds, the bomb exploded. What was left was a lot of blood and Kakuzu's headband.

I looked at the floor uncertain. I didn't want him to die. In almost a split second, Hayden and Hidan appeared panting with Shikamau no where in sight.

Hayden had a hat covering her features. "Ka-Kakuzu . . ." she trailed off.

"Damn, he's dead?" Hidan asked. "That's fucking bullshit!"

"No it isn't," I said.

"He was weak for an Akatsuki," Kakashi said.

"And I didn't even use my new technique," Naruto pouted.

"Well, there's always someone else," Sakura pointed out.

"H-he's really dead," Hayden whispered loud enough for all of us to hear. "I'm leaving."

Hayden disappeared in a flash. We saw some water hit he floor and we knew she was crying.

Was he really dead? Those tears were real.

"You're lucky that we're not as weak as him. This is fucking stupid and the stupid Nara kid is out there. I guess I have to fucking leave after Shi-chan," Hidan muttered.

Shi-chan? That must be a nickname. Ishi meant stone, so I could understand.

Hidan winked at me and disappeared.

"What? Get back here, you!" Naruto screamed.

"Hey, don't members travel in packs of two? There were three!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah," Ino said.

"Wait! What about Shikamaru?" Choji asked.

"Oh no, Shikamaru!" Ino and I screamed.

We ran deeper into the forest. I narrowed my eyes. Where the fuck was he? Hidan wouldn't dare kill him would he?

"I feel his chakra!" Ino said. I nodded and followed her to where I saw a heap on the floor. It was Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru!" Ino screamed and got next to him.

"Troublesome," he muttered as she started to heal him.

"What did he do to you?" I asked.

"It wasn't him. It was the girl who did this. She has a jutsu that makes her rock hard. I didn't expect this," he said. "You defeated the other one, right?"

I nodded. "Hika-chan was so fast! She just killed him easily."

I tensed a little at the nickname. It was what Rita chan called me.

Shikamaru looked at me. "Well, I'll go find them to bring you back!" Ino said and left after winking at me.

"You didn't kill him did you?" he asked after Ino was out of sight.

"T-the problem is that I don't know!" I cried. "If I did kill him, it would hurt my friend!"

"You mean, that Shi girl, right?"

"Yeah. They all got nicknames, though. You saw her! She was probably the first one out, right? She was worried! If I killed him. If I-"

"Shut up," Shikamaru said. "You're hurting my ears."

"Huh?"

"You have to stop sulking. Akasuna no Sasori was revived. That other guy can, too," Shikamaru said.

I sighed. "Luckily, you're smart. So have you thought about it yet?"

"Hm?"

"Someone else."

"Yeah . . . But I don't like it," he muttered.

"It's fine! I'm rooting for you!" I exclaimed. "Who is it?"

He sighed. "Troublesome girl from Suna," was his answer.

I squealed. "Yes!"

Shikamaru looked at me oddly. "What?" I asked. "I like ShikaTema."

He slowly developed a blush and looked away. "Hehe, you're jus nervous. It's okay!" I patted him hard on the back and he coughed. "Sorry!"

He glared at me and then everyone came over.

* * *

><p>Heather's POV<p>

I sighed. "That was tough," I muttered as I began healing my arm.

"Hurry up! Time is money!" Kakuzu said.

"Hn," I muttered using the Uchiha word. "You can leave first." I didn't want to talk and my behavior changed since Madara . . .

"Fine, Leader-chan" he growled mockingly and disappeared. I frowned in dislike. Why the hell did that have to be my nickname.

At the end, I had no choice in the matter. One of us had to be leader and it sure wasn't going to be a carrot top with piercings or a mentally retarded lollipop mask person. It just had to be me with that nickname.

And of course, it was because of Madara. Madara wasn't going to get revealed to the Konoha nin any time soon. Besides, I had three chakra natures: wind, lightning, and of course, fire.

Now, here I am walking through a forest alone with nobody I know and Kakuzu just called me the "Leader" of Akatsuki. I brought it upon myself when I saw Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Asuma, Kakashi, Ino, Choji, and Hikari staring blankly at me. I don't think they spotted Kakuzu, so it's a relief, or not at all.

"Oh, fuck no," I muttered. This wasn't supposed to happen.

* * *

><p>Dun dun dun dun! Heather is spotted by the Konoha ninja and Hikari! What's going to happen to our new Leader-chan? Find out next time!<p>

Please review! Until next time!

~Karin Taicho


	7. Heather is Confused: Love or Hate?

Phew, I made it! It's only a few hours before Spring break is over and I managed to finish this chapter on time. Although, it isn't awesome, I have trust in it. Plus, it's my longest chapter with over 4,000 words.

Remember, I don't own Naruto. If I were Masashi Kishimoto-sama, I would definitely make an Akatsuki fun arc! :)

* * *

><p>Heather's POV<p>

"Hey! It's another Akatsuki! I can use my technique now!"

"Kuso," I muttered. "I just had to run into a few brats today."

"It's another girl," Asuma said.

"What are you saying, un?" I asked and added the 'un' cause I felt like it. "Just cause I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't join Akatsuki, you know."

"Hey! It's that grunt thing! Isn't it that blonde asshole from last time?" Naruto asked.

"Hn."

I could see Hikari looking at me with shock in her eyes. My face was covered with a hat, but she still knows it's me.

"Don't ignore me!" Naruto screamed and charged at me. I narrowed my eyes. It wouldn't be good if I disappeared because he would know of my power and it wouldn't be pretty if any of them saw my eyes. I didn't have to see. Itachi trained me pretty well because his vision was fading.

I dodged his attack and quickly tied a bandage around my eyes.

"Not enough, jinchuuruki," I said. As that happened, the team began to surround me. Even Hikari, who was trembling. As I heard from Sasori before, she wasn't planning on coming back, yet.

"You are surrounded by eight people. You are outnumbered," Kakashi pointed out.

"No shit," I said and tapped my ring once. "Oops, I just pressed a button. What will it do?"

"Don't play around with us, Akatsuki," Sakura said.

"Me? Play around with a little girl like you? I don't think so. Show some respect. Though I'm not that much older than you," I said.

With that, they all attacked at once. Since I had a Sharingan, I twisted and turned around in the air dodging all of the attacks even the Raikiri that Kakashi expertly aimed.

I was intangible just in case, but it didn't look like I needed to use my intangibility.

"How did you do that?" Shikamaru asked. "It was all positioned so that at least one attack hit you. You didn't even get a scratch!"

"That's for me to know and for you to never find out," I said and I dodged more attacks.

That's when they started to lose some chakra. Hikari probably had the most chakra left out of all of them because she barely used any with that fight with Kakuzu . . . if that even counted as a fight.

"Well, this is annoying . . . I don't feel like fighting you guys and you guys are tired. How about you let me go?" I asked.

"Are you saying this because you know that you can't beat us?" Ino asked snobbishly and I twitched.

"Do you dare underestimate the lea- power of Akatsuki?" I asked slowly. "I can kill all of you right now if I wanted to, but I guess that I was too nice."

I appeared behind the Yamanaka girl with my sword. It was specially made courtesy of Sasori. It allowed me to infuse my chakra into it. Any affinity.

This time, I used my wind affinity to her through the stomach. She gasped in pain and everyone turned to her in shock.

"Ino!" Sakura called out and I kicked her off my sword. I gritted my teeth as I saw the puddle of blood coming out of her barely moving form. I didn't want to do this, but I had to in order for them to let me go.

"How did you do that? Even my Mangekyou Sharingan couldn't see that!" Kakashi exclaimed.

I widened my eyes behind my bandages. He couldn't see it? Naruto growled and charged at me with a Rasengan that I dodged without looking at him. It was going to hit Hikari and I almost cried out to her, but she jumped out of the way in time. Naruto hit a tree with the energy ball again.

I tsked. "Little shinobi. You still have a lot to learn, I see. You almost hit your friend there. I don't think you want any of them hating you now, do you?" I asked Naruto.

He growled at me and said. "Don't you dare hurt my friends, you son of a bitch!"

"You meant daughter," I frowned, "But you're right. My mother was a bitch. A bad one at that." I didn't want the fight to be personal, but I needed for some of them to know that the Akatsuki aren't that bad as they seem. That they are people, too.

Naruto pounced at a lightening fast speed and I grabbed him by the arm and threw him at Choji who grew big and set Naruto down on the floor.

"Hey, big guy," I said. He reached over and grabbed with his hand and closed it in a fist. I didn't know how long I was inside, but it wasn't for long because I quickly grasped the hilt of my sword slashed Choji's hand.

I heard a howl of pain and he let go of me. 'Sorry Choji,' I thought to myself and attacked whoever came into sight next. It was Sakura. Who was currently healing Ino. I frowned at myself. That would have been too cowardly.

I was going to move, but my feet were planted on the ground. "Damn," I muttered and turned around. My feet were connected to shadows.

"Kagemane jutsu complete," he said and smirked.

"Well, shit, you got me," I said feeling stupid because I didn't notice Shikamaru as much as the others.

"Yeah. It was a drag, but I got you," he said, but frowned as I started to struggle.

"Naruto. Kill her right now!" he said. I widened my eyes. No way! That bastard wasn't going to kill me in front of Hikari! And to think that I thought he was good, too!

Naruto was about to stab my head when I broke free and moved back. Naruto made a slash on my hat which made it fall of my head. I could feel all of them anticipating what I looked like.

First, my messy black hair showed to them. Next, which came as a surprise was the bandage around my eyes.

"Y-you're," Sakura stuttered.

"You're blind?" Shikamaru asked.

* * *

><p>Madara's POV<p>

I sighed as I resumed my position on my chair. Everything had been going according to plan. Hidan and Hayden were making their way back as well as Hidan and Heather. I froze when I thought of Heather.

My heart pounded harder when I thought about her and I gripped my cloak tightly. I grit my teeth together. I sighed. It was now time to get the other mission ready.

I walked out to the living room to see the others waiting.

"What was taking you so long, un?" Deidara asked.

I shook my head. "Let's just get started with this. As you know, our next battle after this will be between Deidara and Sasuke. The first thing we need to know is who will be joining Deidara."

Itachi was going to say something until Sayuri said, "I will."

"Me too," Kyoko said.

"I—"

"No, Itachi. It will end up end up being too personal," I said. "Okay, you two will accompany Deidara. However, as you all may know, Sasuke is an important character. We must capture him instead of using deadly force, Deidara."

I say him twitch a little from the corner of my eye. "Y-yeah, un," he muttered.

"How should we do so?" Sayuri asked.

"You will capture him and then call Heather over so that she will bring him into her world, preferably knocked out so that it won't be too much of a hassle for anyone except you guys. It won't be easy since he still has the curse mark on him," I said. "Sayuri, when you fight, you are permitted to use the Sharingan and show him, but it'll be better not to. Kyoko, stay calm and don't rush in. Same as you, Deidara. I won't be there with you this time, however."

"Hai," the three said.

I looked at Itachi. "Is this okay?" I asked him.

Itachi nodded silently.

"Very well. You are dismissed. You three, get ready for now. You will set out in a week," I said.

I started walking back, but then I heard a beep and stopped. I looked down on my ring and saw that it was flashing. It was Heather calling for help. I knew that she wasn't hurt at all because of the sheer amount of chakra she had left and she didn't tap the ring twice.

We all had connected our rings in a different way, now. One tap will mean enemy attack. Two taps will mean injury and three will mean, well you're dying. Four taps is need for backup. I clutched my hand in a fist. I knew that she wouldn't call for backup because she's too stubborn to do so.

I contemplated sending backup, but she's already pissed at me. That's when I realized: "Where the fuck is Kakuzu?" I raged and contacted him through the ring.

"What?" came Kakuzu's voice boredly.

"WHAT? YOU ASK ME WHAT WHEN YOU FUCKING LEFT HEATHER IN THE FOREST BY HERSELF?" I yelled through the ring and felt Kakuzu cringing at the loud voice. Serves him right.

"S-she was slow and when I told her to go faster, she said that I could go ahead," he replied.

"Does that mean you have to?" I asked.

"No."

"THAT'S RIGHT!" I yelled. "Now ALL of the ninja that were fighting YOU are fighting HER."

"Sorry, Madara-sama," he said quietly.

"WHATEVER!" I yelled. "You're lucky she isn't in trouble or I would kill you!" Then, I broke communications with him and dialed Hidan.

"What?" he asked like he was in the middle of a ritual.

"What? Are you in the middle of a ritual?" I asked.

"Yes, now hurry up before Jashin-sama fucking kills me," he said.

"I send you out on a mission and you kill someone irrelevant?"

"Jashin-sama will get fucking mad if I don't."

"Ugh, whatever. Stay in that area for now. Kill as much people as you want, but if there's trouble, I will contact you as to where you go next."

"What's wrong?"

"Some asshole decided to leave Heather by herself and now, she's surrounded by eight people. I want to see how long she can fend for herself before intervention," I lied. "You can feel her chakra from where you are, right?"

"Yeah. I'll go there later. Bye." With that, the Jashinist broke off the connection.

"Yo." I turned over to see Kisame.

"Yes, Kisame?" I asked looking at the blue shark.

"I heard yelling. What's up?" he asked.

I sighed. "Nothing's wrong. I just got angry at Kakuzu. I'll tell you if it becomes too much of a problem, okay?"

Kisame nodded and walked out.

"Why are you always eavesdropping in every conversation, Zetsu?" I asked.

Zetsu melted out of the wall. "**Cuz I feel like it. **Does Heather's safety not matter that much to you? You didn't tell **the fucking shark**," he said.

"Shut up, Zetsu. I do care for her, you know. I just don't want to show it. You know that I don't like showing emotion or weakness to people," I said.

"You know, Madara, if you **don't show fucking emotion**, then you are **weaker than if you don't**. If you don't show emotion, then it shows that **you're too scared to**," Zetsu said sagely.

I looked at him and looked and looked. "You finally said something that makes a little sense," I said.

Zetsu smirked and disappeared through the wall. "Of **course**."

* * *

><p>Heather's POV<p>

"Well? What else does it look like, huh?" I asked crossing my arms. "Are you guys blind, too? Don't ask stupid questions and let's continue unless you feel bad for poor old me."

"No way," Naruto said.

I frowned. "No way, kid? Haven't you ever heard of disabilities? What would happen if you lost an arm, huh? Will you stop being a ninja? How about a leg?"

"But why?" Shikamaru asked.

"Don't fucking judge me!" I screamed having fun with this. They auras were shocked and all of them, except Hikari, believed me. Suddenly, I felt bad. I wasn't supposed to be like this. I grit my teeth. "And don't take any pity in me either! I hate it."

Just to make sure, I made my chakra levels rise a little.

"Why couldn't you lead a normal life?" Naruto asked.

"My life was never normal in the first place, jinchuuruki," I said and disappeared in front of them in a flash of black light.

I got behind Sakura and frowned when she was ready. She stabbed at me with a chakra scalpel and I dodged too late. I showed no sign of pain as the scalpel cut my arm a little.

"Finally," I muttered. Sakura was still in my range of fire. I noticed Naruto and Kakashi charging at me with a Rasengan and a Chidori.

I gripped my sword tighter and let my chakra flow into the sword. It wasn't going to do much. I slashed it horizontally in front of Naruto and Kakashi and a slice of wind came at them, but they dodged it and it hit a tree instead and it fell off.

I sighed and sat down on the tree branch where I was. And then I yawned. I freaking yawned. "Are you guys pitying me or something?" I asked. "You're not even try—"

I dodged a sword cut narrowly as it cut some of my hair off. It was Hikari and I frowned a little.

"You aren't supposed to kill them, Heather-senpai," she whispered in my ear. I nodded slightly.

"That wasn't bad. You managed to sneak up on me, girl," I said parrying another slash with my own sword. "Or maybe, I was just not paying enough attention."

Just then, I felt a chakra coming towards me fast. I looked back to see Ino in her Shintenshin no Jutsu stance. She was still hurt, but the injury was healing faster because of Sakura.

Lazy, I leaned backwards and fell off the branch, but something caught me. "Kage Nui no Jutsu," a lazier voice said and I was forced into getting back on the branch where I was. The stitching wrapped up my body and I felt like I was being violated by Kakuzu.

"What the fuck, yo? I feel so violated right now!" I struggled and then remembered the Shintenshin.

Damn! I wasn't paying enough attention! Ino can't take control of me! She'll find out that I'm not blind.

"Are you really going to control a blond person, little girl? I don't think it'll be very pleasant," I said. Resisting the stitching as Ino's spirit came closer to me, I gripped my sword. My hand was shaking.

I opened my other hand towards Shikamaru and Ino. "Fuuton: Daitoppa."

A gust of wind came out of my hand towards them and Choji stepped between them in his big form and resisted the wind. I frowned and made the second one harder. Choji upped up and flew back towards his team.

Before Choji fell, he released me and caught Choji before he fell with difficulty. I could only stare in awe as the stitching eased Choji down and all three were safe. By then, I had hopped down and hid in the bushes. It was really annoying dealing with them.

"Hey, come out, coward!" Naruto yelled. I sighed and jumped back onto the treetop. Ino was out like a baby and Sakura was taking care of her.

"Coward?" I sneered. "I have enough with all of you ninjas. I am leaving. I am lowering my position by even playing around with you guys. However, I have some comments."

Naruto growled. "We don't need your comments."

I ignored him and I rose my hand and pointed at Hikari.

"You, good job on almost getting me." Then, I pointed at Sakura. "I give you props for scratching me a little." I pointed at Kakashi. "I expected more from you." I pointed at Choji. "Nice teamwork, big guy." Shikamaru. "Good job, but you are weak. Tell the girl that she should get her game on." Yamato. "What the fuck were you doing?"

Finally, I pointed at Naruto. "I'll _see_ you later."

"Wait!" he screamed and I disappeared into my own world so they couldn't track me down.

I sighed and sat down ripping off the bandages surrounding my eyes. I should've came here and transported from the beginning. "Fucking Kakuzu," I muttered.

I transported to my room in the base. It wasn't big like the original ones. Before Akatsuki left for their mission to find us, Pein decided to build some new rooms in the cave by himself. Of course, he didn't let Konan do any of the hard work.

. . . And of course, as I thought about them, I didn't teleport into my room. I was a few meters off and landed in some other room instead. As the blackness that enveloped me became the light, I saw something I didn't want to see.

Pein and Konan were making out in a corner of their room. I started blushing profusely. I mean, I do like PeinKo, but this was. It was . . .

I finally mustered the courage to cough loudly in a few seconds. Next thing I knew, they shot away from each other like magnets. They saw me and turned a deeper shade of red.

"Heather, what are you—"

"T-transportation mistake," I stuttered and walked towards the door. I unlocked it and went out. "S-sorry guys. Um, continue what you were doing."

They were as shell shocked as I was and as soon as I was a foot out of the room, I slammed the door shut and leaned on it.

Then, I squealed and threw my fist into the air. I never really thought of myself as a fangirl, but hey, when you see two fictional (well not so much) people making out in front of you, that's another story. I can now be proud to say that I'm the only real person to have evidence that this is true!

I chuckled a little and then walked towards the kitchen. I was hungry. My stomach growled and I rubbed it. I really wanted to eat cup ramen today. Slowly, I trudged into the dim lit kitchen and looked at the top shelf.

"I don't want to reach up there," I muttered. I was short and didn't want to reach up. I sighed and opened the shelf anyways, having to tiptoe. If only I were a few inches taller. 'Then Hikari would have actually cut your head off,' my conscious said.

I groaned and grabbed a bowl of beef flavored ramen. I closed the shelf and looked around. I found a thermos thingy which had really hot water in it. I walked over and pulled up the lid.

I poured the water into the cup so that it covered the dry noodles and set it down. I closed the lid and placed some chopsticks there to hold it. I took my place looking at the ramen cup hearing each second tick by. My elbows were rested on the table and my legs were bended.

After the last second, I shot up and pulled off the lid entirely. I breathed in the scent of the soup base and sighed. It's been a while since I ate ramen. I hopped onto the counter and started eating the ramen quickly.

I was about halfway finished with the ramen when someone walked in. I held my ramen cup down a little to see who it was and frowned when I saw Madara. I wasn't mad at him. I just felt stupid and I felt like he might hate me.

We looked at each other for five seconds when he walked in. My chopsticks were still in my ramen bowl. I looked at his aura. It was shock.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"What do you think I was doing? You sound like I broke in here, or something," I replied.

"Weren't you fighting some nin like twenty minutes ago?"

"Yes. What about it?"

"You're back here like nothing fucking happened?" he asked me.

I frowned. "Why'd you have to curse at me for? I did nothing wrong."

"Nothing wrong? You were alone! They could've killed you!" he said.

"They couldn't! Did you know how boring it was? Sure, the strongest jinchuuruki was there, but he didn't use anything special. He didn't get out of control. I pretended that I was blind! And they believed me. I felt it. They felt sorry for me. They couldn't kill me even if they acted like they would on the outside."

"What if you weren't 'blind'?"

"Naruto still wouldn't have turned all kyubii on me if I wasn't getting him mad. They only got a scratch on me this entire time. The only people who got even close to me were Hikari and Sakura," I said.

"What if they did? You would have been dead if you don't use the space time justsu," Madara said.

"First of all, there's a reason why I'm called Leader-chan as a nickname. Everyone said so themselves. Besides, I don't get found out easily. Believe me, it'll take a while before they find out that I'm even blind!" I exclaimed. "You're not making a good argument, though. It's always 'what if' with you! Think about what has already happened. Even if I wasn't good at masking things, I already did it. It's all in the past now."

"I'm just worried, okay? Can't I be worried about my own subordinates?" he asked. "Do I have to care? If you really want me to stop pestering you, you could just say so and I won't care anymore."

"Then stop it," I said glaring at him. "Stop worrying about me that much. Worry about yourself. At least I can take care of myself well enough to care for others. I don't need you trying to make me feel like I'm stupid or weak. I don't want scenarios. I only want the truth."

"I'm leaving then," Madara said and walked out. I could feel his stormy aura in the room for a few minutes before it disappeared. I sighed and looked at my now cold ramen. I shrugged and ate it regardless caring less about its warmth.

At last, I let the cold soup down my throat and it had a cooling sensation to it. I was angry. That was right. I was so angry that I didn't notice the stare Zetsu gave me when he came into the room.

"**Yo** Heather," he said and I didn't budge. "**Bitch **are you okay?"

He walked over and punched me lightly on the shoulder and I quickly looked up.

"Yeah?"

"What's **fucking** wrong? You didn't hear what I **had to fucking say**," Zetsu said.

"What? I don't feel well right now," I snapped.

"**Someone's PMSing**. Is it a lover's spat?"

I blushed red. "What the fuck did you say, Zetsus?" I was irritated about both their comments. "First of all, I'm not PMSing. Second of all, what fucking lover's spat?"

"You were fighting with Madara, right? **I felt his chakra**," Zetsu said.

"Oh. . . But why the fuck is it a lover's spat? I don't love him!"

"Denial."

My face heated up even more. I knew it was denial, but I didn't want to admit it out loud. I got up and threw the ramen cup expertly into the trashcan from ten feet away. "I'm leaving," I said walking towards my room.

Before I closed my door to it, I could vaguely hear Zetsu chuckling to himself.

'Fucking Zetsu,' I thought jumping onto my bed with my fluffy black and red pillow in my arms. I laid against the bedpost in thought burying my face in the softness of the pillow.

'Why can't just be a normal girl? Why couldn't everything just stay the same?' I thought.

Then, someone knocked on the door. "Come in," I muttered. The door opened to reveal Eiko.

"Hey," she said closing the door behind her and plopping down on the bed besides me. "You look sad. Zetsu told me about it."

"Yeah," I muttered. "I just don't know anymore! I don't want him worrying about me like I'm a baby. I hate being vulnerable and weak."

She patted me on the shoulder. "You love him, right?" she asked.

I looked at her shocked. Then, I nodded a little. "Yeah. I don't think he loves me, though. He never lets me do what I want. It's always a what if question for him," I said.

"He's just concerned about you," she said. "Let's use an anime for an example. Most of the time, the boy never lets the girl do anything because she can get hurt. That's what Madara is feeling. It doesn't even matter if you take good care of yourself."

"But, he's too much!" I said.

"Hey, it's okay. If he loves you, he'll never let you go unless you beg him. Right now, he's confused as to how he should feel about you. Go to him," she said smiling slightly.

I smiled back a little. "Thanks, Ei-chan," I said. "I'm going to talk to him, now."

"Good luck."

I charged out of my room and ran down the hallway twisting and turning occasionally. It was hard to navigate through the hallways. I got myself lost a couple of times in the beginning.

I got close to Madara's office, which used to be Pein's. I paused a little before I opened the door. Madara looked up from his desk which was the epitome of neat.

"What?" he grumbled and start signing papers like I wasn't there.

I walked in and closed the door. I took a deep breath. "I'm sorry," I said.

"What?" he asked momentarily dropping the pen.

"I said that I'm sorry," I repeated.

"Why?"

"I saw your aura and Ei-chan talked to me. You were worried about me, right? I know that, but I didn't have to be so against it. I know that you were worried, and I want you to keep worrying about me."

"Why should I?" he asked and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me. Why should I be worried?"

I grasped my knuckles and tried to keep from crying or something stupid. "I t-thought that . . ."

"What? If you don't need to talk to me, get out," he said.

"You don't have to be mean," I said blankly. "If you don't want to, then fine. I don't have too big of a problem. It's okay. I'll be leaving now."

With that, I turned around and started leaving with a few tears falling from my face. Apparently, Madara saw because he asked, "Why are you crying?"

I stiffened and said cheerfully, "I'm not crying! It's completely fine! You don't have to worry about me anymore."

I started bolting for the door feeling extremely weak. Next thing I knew, I felt a hard grip on my arm.

"Let me go," I said my voice breaking down. My tears started flowing freely from then. "I said, let me go!"

Madara turned me around quickly and pulled me into him with his arms wrapped around me. He was hugging me. I started sobbing into his chest.

"Why?" I asked. "Why are you doing this?"

He put his head on my shoulder. "Do you really think I can stop worrying about you? You are the troublesome girl that I love, after all. I'll never stop worrying about you."

I widened my eyes. "Madara, I—"

I was quieted by his lips. He kissed me. I was shocked at first and didn't know what to do, but finally, I melted in and kissed him back. It felt like forever, but we quickly pulled away for breath. My face was flushed.

"M-Madara, I love you, too," I said.

"I know," he said. "Why else would you kiss back?" He smiled at me and kissed me again.

He wiped my tears away with his thumb. "Tears don't suit you. Come on, let's get you to bed. You should rest."

He picked me up bridal style and I stuttered. "W-what are you doing? Put me down!"

He chuckled and bent down to my ear and whispered. "I'm taking you to your room, sexy."

I blushed heavily. "Don't call me that."

"Okay then, Heather-chan," he said and started to walk.

"Sure, Dara-kun," I whispered and put my head on his chest.

"I like the nickname," he said. I was my bed being tucked in five minutes later. Madara kissed me on the forehead and then on my lips after.

"Good night, Heather," he said.

"Night, Dara-kun," I muttered before I fell unconscious.

* * *

><p>Finally, HeatherxMadara! Of course, there's some PeinKo goodness. I can't wait to update another chapter of this soon. I'll try to sneak, but I have a busy study schedule.<p>

Reviews and suggestions would be awesome!

~Karin Taicho


	8. Tsuki vs Suigetsu the Pervert and More

Hello, everybody! Luckily, I had a project that I had to attend to and I was able to use my computer. After I was done, I wrote three pages of this and I was set! No, this chapter is not three pages, it is thirteen, I think. Hopefully, you will enjoy this chapter!

Review, my lovelies! Review!

* * *

><p>Deidara's POV<p>

We all filed out in silence. According to Eiko, our new strategist, we had to go on the mission where I die. Madara had on his Tobi mask and was dancing around me like a lunatic. I was annoyed again. I'd rather have the old, boring, somewhat humorous Madara than the stupid Tobi.

Behind us were Sayuri and Heather, masking their chakra perfectly. Since her encounter with the Konoha ninja and Hikari, she had to wear bandages around her eyes whenever she went out of the base if she didn't put up a genjutsu. Sayuri was there solely to intervene if things get out of hand. In any way possible, including reveal her identity, not as herself, but as his sister.

If it comes down to that, there will be trouble, but at least Sasuke wouldn't kill Itachi or destroy Konoha, at least, that's what she says. It'll put her at risk, though. Itachi didn't like the idea of sending her to fight Sasuke.

Our mission wasn't to kill Sasuke; it was to retrieve him. Itachi will be stationed at the temple he was at when he was supposed to die. If Sasuke killed me, which wouldn't happen, Heather would teleport to the temple and fight. She was there to capture him into her world.

Like Itachi's case, Madara didn't like that Heather had to go on every mission blindfolded. It wasn't that he didn't trust her with her powers, but that he was honestly anxious about what will happen if . . . let's not get into all the shit he says can happen cause he's already on the mission. Nothing will touch her.

Tsuki was already on her way to meet Hozuki Suigetsu, Kisame's cousin. He had the scroll that could summon Sasuke, so she needed to retrieve it or else their plan would be a failure. Hayden was two hours behind her just in case.

Kyoko, though. She wanted to go on the mission badly. I understood how much she wanted to go, but if she did go, it would be too evident that she was like me. She was still polishing up on her sword skills which were already good. Now, we just needed some gloves that the hands won't eat.

I sighed. Since leaving two hours ago, I miss her already. She looked so sad when she saw me leave and I promised her that I would come back okay.

Madara and I were in the air on one of my clay birds with him babbling on about stuff like teddy bears and shit for all I care.

"And like, the teddy bear was so cute! Tobi wanted it. He wanted to give one to Deidara-Senpai for his birthday, and it was so cute! And—"

"Shut the fuck up, un!" I creamed and I could feel Madara smirk under the mask.

"B-but Tobi wanted to talk about teddy bears. OOH! Deidara-Senpai said a bad word!"

"Fuck you, Tobi, yeah!"

"But Tobi—"

Then, I felt a Uchiha chakra coming towards me. "Hey, Tobi, un. It's the Uchiha," I interrupted.

Madara stopped moving and talking. He nodded his head in understanding. "Tobi understands."

"Good, un."

I saw as Sasuke walked over and I pushed Madara off the bird feeling Madara glare at me. He landed safely on the ground and walked over to Sasuke, who looked over.

"Who is it? Come out," he said. Madara walked out slowly. "That outfit . . . you're . . ."

"So you're Saskue-kun, hm? You sure do look a lot like Itachi-san!" Madara said in his Tobi voice.

Sasuke glared at "Tobi" and Madara immediately ran to cower behind a tree. "Damn, you're scary!"

That was when I dived down towards Saskue with another bird and formed my handsign.

"Katsu!" The birds exploded and I jumped off the bird and onto the floor. I knew it wouldn't do anything to him. That left a crater on the ground. As the smoke cleared, I could see Sasuke standing behind it.

"So, the Sharingan, un?" I asked. "So, you're Itachi's brother, yeah. No wonder you were able to kill Orochimaru, a pathetic loser mistaking the gifts of his heredity for his own power."

Sasuke burst out at us. He really was fast. I barely dodged the blade and hopped up on a tree. Madara, of course, didn't move and fell to the ground.

"One down . . . You seem to like to talk, so I'll ask you about Itachi," Sasuke said.

Madara got up slowly. "What's up with you, Tobi? He may be a kid, but don't let your guard down, un!" I screamed.

"Seriously, his shunshin jutsu is just to fast for us to deal with," Madara said.

"Stop complaining, Tobi," I grunted.

Sasuke glared and I threw a couple of bombs at him and some fell on Madara, who was still glaring at me.

"Don't! Tobi doesn't want to die!" he screamed trying to get the clay spiders off his cloak. It was no use, though. Sasuke, as in the anime, was behind me drawing his sword. Luckily, like I had in the anime, I had a spare bomb which I exploded next to me.

Unlike in the anime, Tobi didn't scream at me and cry because of my "death." Grumbling, I jumped away from the close-ranged explosion, landing on my feet on solid ground far away from the tree.

Sasuke, of course, got out of the explosion in one piece, but he wasn't done yet. He narrowed his eyes as I began preparing my C2 bombs. "Tobi, get ready," I whispered to him and I threw out my C2 bomb. "Behold, my C2, un!"

The dragon towered over me, growling menacingly at Sasuke, who didn't do even as much as flinch. Sasuke dodged the clay dragon as it dived towards him and jumped into the air where I let out a couple of other bombs.

"Katsu,"I muttered, making sure to hide my earth seals from him. In the smoke, I could vaguely see Sasuke's sword hurtling towards the floor and acted fast.

I raised my arm and let go of some special clay. It exploded in the air making quick flashes of light: a signal.

I heard an explosion from the bottom where Sasuke's sword went and smirked. Heather managed to plant an actual bomb there a split second before it exploded. Yes, she took the brunt of the explosion, but by the time the bomb fell out of her hand, she made herself intangible and disappeared into her world when smoke filled the area.

The smoke cleared and Sasuke made his way onto a tree branch. He was frowning maybe because he thought that it wasn't supposed to explode. Nevertheless, he proved the mines were real and leapt up onto the dragon where I was. He aimed a Chidori towards my chest and I inwardly sigh. Now, it's all up to me because the plot just changed.

I dodged the lightening attack by moving my head over to the side. For someone who wants me to talk to him about his brother, he sure is weird. I mean, let's go turn Deidara's head into mush and then interrogate him! Let's pretend he's actually alive!

I made a clay clone from under the clay dragon and made it wrap its arms around the emo Uchiha who looked down in surprise. I jumped off my dragon and onto a tree branch. I watched as Sasuke struggled and the dragon exploded.

I smirked mercilessly. That was how I was supposed to act. "Finally! I killed you! I killed you, un!" I cackled.

I narrowed my eyes as the devil came up behind me and I barely dodged a kunai as it cut my cheek a little. I didn't take notice of the red liquid dripping down the side of my cheek.

"How cocky," Sasuke muttered and I twitched my eyes. And I thought he was the cocky one. Stupid Uchihas.

No offense to Madara.

I wiped the blood with my cloak sleeve. "That's what you think, yeah," I said. I guess I have to use my C3. Yes, my C3. It was only used if I had to capture someone tough like Sasuke. I know. I should have used it against Gaara. But I didn't need to as I caught him anyways even though I did it at the expense of one my arms.

It was something I was never seen doing in the anime. Maybe it wouldn't work, but it'll do something, at the very least. It hadn't been really tested out, yet, though. It was only a prototype.

I reached into a bag different from the bag I normally used and pulled out special clay. It was slightly darker than my normal clay. I grinned and put it in my mouth and chewed it rapidly an I quickly spit it back out in repulse, and I twisted my face into one of disgust. This clay was some nasty piece of shit!

At least, it had enough chakra to begin taking form. I didn't need to mold this clay. "Behold, my C3, un!" I grabbed the ball in my hand and threw it at the boy. The yellow ball resembled a piece of gum. I began to miss the Juicy Fruit gum from Kyoko's world.

I made a handsign and it expanded just like a bubble wrapping the confused boy around it. "Now, you can't escape, un!"

Sasuke, despite my words, tried to break out of the bubble with sheer force, but it didn't work as the bubble was too hard to burst.

"Deidara-senpai is awesome!" Tobi screamed and I blocked my ears until I thought it was safe. Sasuke growled from in the bubble trying to find a way out.

I quickly let out another colorful explosion with one of my clay spiders and Heather appeared under the guidance of Sayuri. Heather didn't notice the difference between a colorful explosion and non-colorful one. Her bandages were covering her eyes.

"Wow, you got him," she said nonchalantly.

"Yup, I knew I'd do it this time, un. I was really stupid in the anime, yeah. I should have used the C3. I probably wouldn't have died, un."

"You should get him in there fast. Sasuke is smart," Sayuri told Heather.

"Tobi agrees," Madara said in his Tobi voice and Heather smiled.

"'Kay," she said and prepared to open a portal, but heard something wrong. It sounded like Chidori.

"Shit!" I screamed. "Put him in there! Now, un!"

Heather and Madara grit their teeth and Heather opened a big portal to suck the youngest Uchiha into the portal. The bubble was moving towards the portal, but Sasuke, unfortunately, was faster.

He burst through the barrier's non-electric proof bubble and got out of the broken bubble having some difficulty getting the sticky clay off of him. He wasn't a clone. If he was, I would have noticed.

I yelped as he kicked me in the stomach and I flew backwards. The Uchiha picked his sword up from the floor and appeared next to me before I had a chance to move. I cursed at my luck. I was about to do C4, but someone intervened.

I heard metal on metal and looked up more. I saw Sayuri holding up her sword against her "otouto."

Her eyes were closed. I knew she wasn't on acting blind like Heather, but she was going to get in trouble. I guess I would have died, after all.

* * *

><p>Sayuri's POV<p>

I narrowed my eyes as Deidara was about to use his C4. The mission was about capturing Sasuke, not killing him. I decided that I have no choice but to intervene. It might cost me my life, but it was better. Itachi probably loved Sasuke more than me.

I closed my eyes and willed myself forward and blocked Sasuke's sword with my own. He looked surprised that I intervened.

"You're fast," he commented. I smiled slightly.

"I guess I am," I said softly and opened my eyes to reveal Mangekyou. I didn't need to kill anyone. I just had it advanced to this level ever since I got my Sharingan.

Sasuke gasped. "S-Sharingan? Impossible!"

"What's impossible, Sasuke-kun? In this world, anything can happen, ne?" I asked him, but the only thing he could do was back away.

"So you're the other Sharingan user?" he asked and I nodded saving Madara face. "Who are you?"

"I was hoping you ask me that," I said. On the contrary, I didn't wish so at all. "Nice to finally meet you, Uchiha Sasuke. I'm Uchiha Sayuri. It's nice to finally see my little otouto."

"WHAT?"

* * *

><p>Sasuke's POV<p>

"WHAT?" I screamed pointing at her. "Impossible, you liar!"

The older girl tilted her head in confusion. She had straight black hair and the Sharingan. "Mom and Dad never told you that you had a sister?" she asked.

I shook my head stupidly, enraged. "There is no fucking way you could be my sister, whore!"

She made no signs of anger, though the blindfolded girl looked like she was about to kill something. That girl looked like she had authority despite the childish attitude she had.

"Whore, huh?" she whispered. "No mind. It's okay."

"If you're my sister, tell me: Where is Itachi?" I growled.

"If I'm your sister, why am I going to give his location away? He's my brother, too. Just by a few minutes. They abandoned me, your parents. They threw me out like trash since I was a weak, fragile little girl."

Though her voice was calm and serene, she had a fierceness in her voice and I almost believed her. "If you were my sister," I said, "Then you would have told me anyways."

She simply smiled a little and shook her head. "Never."

She then burst forward and slashed at me with her sword which I dodged. Some hair was cut off my head and I frowned.

"Katon: Gyokaku no Jutsu!" She said and emitted a large fireball at my face.

I narrowed my eyes and countered with my own fireball. I stopped when I saw some explosive tags flying towards me. Because of the fireballs, they were lit on fire. I cursed and jumped to the side to avoid the incoming fire and bombs.

That was when I felt her presence disappear. Where did she go? Before I could react, my sister was already behind me swinging her sword at my neck. I ducked and swept my leg downwards as an attempt to trip her.

Bad idea. No one goes around everyday trying to trip and Akatsuki member and succeeds. She shunshinned behind me and slashed her sword downwards. I brought my sword above my head to block it. The force she placed on her sword was firm, but I had no trouble keeping the blade away from me.

She jumped back and smiled. "You're good, Sasuke," she said.

"Why the talk now?" I asked. "Why aren't you telling me where my brother is? I need to know!"

She immediately stopped smiling. "You still call him your brother after everything that's happened to you. You still do care about him, after all, do you?" she asked.

I stopped and widened my eyes in shock. "What the fuck are you talking about? He killed my family! I don't love him. The only thing I care about concerning him is that he dies!" I yelled.

I saw the girl flinch slightly. "Have you ever," she whispered loud enough for me to hear, "Have you ever thought about the reasons why he killed his family? Have you ever truly thought about it?"

"He killed my family to test is fucking strength! He was my idol! I wanted to be just like him, but he betrayed me," I screamed.

"Do you want to know why he did it?" she asked without hesitating.

"I already know why!" I screamed. Wasn't it true? Didn't Itachi do this all to his own benefit.

"Do you want to know why he didn't kill you?" she asked. She looked at me with her Sharingan. Her tomoes were spinning rapidly. "He loved you, Uchiha Sasuke! That's why he couldn't bear to kill you after I persuaded him to kill our clan!"

I moved back as it all came crashing down on me. "What? Impossible!"

She chuckled darkly. "Impossible you say? Didn't you forget, otouto, that your parents left me out to fend for my own? I hated this. I hated them! That was why after Leader-chan told me who I was, I resolved to kill them. I told this all to Itachi— no, I fed him with lies. Lies! And he believed me, my stupid nii-san. And then, he killed them. Not only his parents, but his own clan! I didn't want to kill you, though. Neither did he, so we decided to spare you: our foolish little otouto."

I stared wide-eyed at the girl. All my life . . . was a lie? The weight of what she said came crashing down on me. "You," I said shaking. "You killed my family!"

All I could see was red as I charged forward in blind anger. I could feel my curse mark spreading through my body and the wings painfully erupt from my back, but it didn't matter. All these years, my brother was innocent.

And I was going to bring him back.

* * *

><p>Tsuki's POV<p>

I sighed as I started to jump through the trees. According to Konan, who was in charge of the geographical locations of the areas we needed to attend to. I had to deal with Suigetsu. In the manga, he summoned Sasuke through the scroll he had after Sasuke successfully evaded Deidara's suicide bomb with Manda.

I entered a clearing: the lake. It was the perfect place for me to flourish in my attacks, but also the perfect place for Suigetsu, as well. I frowned and gripped my sword as someone attacked me a massive sword.

Reflexively, I took the sword of my back and swung it to block. My sword was forged by an expert swordsman who took no of my way of fighting and my chakra nature and put his time and energy to make the perfect sword. Kakuzu cried after I told him how much Ryo I used to pay for it.

It could easily rival one of the Seven Ninja Swordsman's swords. It wasn't as good as Kisame's, though. The same swordsman that made my sword made Samehada the way it was because of huge chakra reserves. After Kisame stole it, he adapted to it well. I had a lot of chakra reserves, as well, but not as much as Kisame's.

It was pretty heavy when I started, too. It weighed about twenty pounds, but I was able to wield it easier within time. It had a special ability to channel my water and earth chakra into my sword to make it do different things.

I looked up to see a smirking Suigetsu staring down at me. "Oh, that's a sexy sword you have there, miss. Mind if I take it?" he asked.

I narrowed my eyes at the white-haired boy. "I do mind, actually. Thanks for the comment, though. My sword is the sexiest out there," I said.

Suigetsu pouted. "But I want the sword," he said getting into an offensive stance.

I grinned. "Then you just have to take it from me!" I exclaimed and he burst forward in an attack. Hopefully, Suigetsu is going to be defeated easily this time around. He's a cool, but annoying character.

We exchanged attacks, alternating between blocking and attacking. Soon, it got really boring. "I expected more from you, Hozuki Suigetsu," I said.

"You know my name, sexy?" he asked.

"Of course I do. Why else did I say your name?" I asked not really grateful for his use of the word 'sexy.'

He kicked my sword aside and pushed me up against a tree. I gasped and let out a small choking sound when I found myself pressed up against in and his face close to mine. I growled, struggling to push him away, but he was strong. His arm pinned my shoulder painfully to the tree.

"What's your name, sexy? I haven't seen you around," he asked, grinning.

"Oi, stop calling me that, bitch!" I screamed, not being able to control my short termed calmness any longer. "I'm fucking Akatsuki no Tsuki! Learn my fucking name, you ass wipe!"

He looked surprised at my behavior and he loosened his grip for a second and that was all I needed. I pushed him away and grabbed the fan I had, which was still strapped on my leg. Taking it out, I flung it at the silver-haired boy, but it went through him.

I growled as it came back and I caught it in my hand. "Shit, that thing is sharp as a motherfucker!" he said eyeing my fan. "That's some cool shit you have there, sexy."

I felt my eye twitch and yelled at him again. "I told you not to call me that!"

"What's a pretty little girl like you doing in Akatsuki?" he asked. "I could hire you and you can do some things for me." He raised his eyesbrows trying to help me catch the meaning, but I already did.

I burned a bright red color and yelled at him again. "You fuck face! I will never do nasty shit for you, so suck my dick!" I screamed in his face.

Suigetsu looked a little saddened at first, but then smirked. "With pleasure," he said and I knew I fucked up.

I said 'suck my dick' so basically, he . . . ugh! "You're just disgusting!"

He looked at me innocently. "Huh? I thought you told me to suck you dick," he said.

I rolled my eyes and attacked him with my sword. I channeled some string water chakra in my blade. Hopefully, it will be strong enough for me to cut through his sorry head. I swung the blade at him and it went through him, but he collapsed into gooey water instead of reforming.

I made a disgusted face. "Yuck, I don't even want to go near you anymore." I then eyed the scroll that he had and smirked.

"What are you smiling at?" Suigetsu asked from down there.

"You're not putting up much of a fight, you know?" I asked raising my sword. I was getting tired of this guy.

"That's not going to do anything, you know?" he asked still smiling.

I smirked. Oh, Suigetsu, if you knew what was going to happen, that smirk would have been wiped of your face when you first decided to fight me. "Who said I was going to stab you?" I asked and stabbed the earth with my earth chakra.

Yes, I have water and earth chakra natures just like Kisame, if anybody didn't know. The strength I applied to crack the ground was enough to make a crevice leading up to Suigetsu and he gulped as he felt himself slipping into the crevice.

"Dammit, sexy. You're smart!" he screamed as he reformed, afraid to fall into the narrow crevice. I smirked. That was when I knew that I could attack him. He would have almost no choice but to let me hit. If he turns to water, he'd just fall into the crevice unless he was fast enough to dodge.

I thrust my sword forward and he blocked it with his sword. I frowned. That was faster than I expected. "Thought you got me, didn't you, sexy?" he asked with the smug grin reappearing on his face.

I inwardly groaned. He was not letting me get any peace. I just wanted to get the scroll and pretend nothing happened.

I didn't reply. As far as I've read in the manga, Suigetsu easily gets a crack in Kubikiribocho. I focused my chakra to the tip of my sword. As much chakra as possible to dent it or hopefully break it.

And I did. Within seconds of headlock, I pierced through his weakened sword. His grin turned into a frown as part of his sword fell to the floor making clanging noises on the ground.

"Fuck," was all he had to say before he attacked me with his other half of the sword, which resembled a meat cleaver. "You really did it, now, sexy!"

He reached me in less than a second and pressed against me. "Now, Kubikiribocho wants your blood," he whispered in my ear.

I cursed in my head. I couldn't escape because he was too fast. He wanted to restore his blade using my blood. Unfortunately, I forgot about his sword's ability until the last moment.

He aimed the sword at my stomach and moved it forward at a breakneck speed. I looked fearfully in his eyes, not wanting to die, but stayed strong. However, a moment before he pierced, me I could see and feel a hesitation in his eyes and movements.

The next thing I remembered was a blinding pain. Lots of it. I could remember me falling to the floor with my blood bleeding out of me, but I wasn't done yet. Slowly, I willed myself up despite the excruciating pain and stood up shaking.

My breaths became ragged as I could see that Suigetsu looked a little scared. He started to draw the huge sword out of me, but I held it in place. "Don't even . . . think . . . a-about it . . . bitch," I gasped. My vision was fading away quickly and I was getting dizzy. Throughout all of my memories in my life, I couldn't remember one time that I was ever hurt this bad.

"Sexy," he muttered softly. And I had the urge to slap him, or something, but I was too weak to. "I actually didn't want to hurt you, but you left me no choice." I could faintly see the rest of his sword growing from behind me. "You should have let me take it out in the beginning."

With that, he withdrew his fully recovered sword from my body and I jerked forward, howling in pain. I couldn't stand upright any longer. I could feel Suigetsu carrying me and I tried weakly to push away. What the fuck was he doing?

I could faintly see Sasuke's summoning scroll in his pocket and I gripped his shirt tightly. I felt myself moving a lot. He was fucking carrying me! Quickly, I grabbed the scroll and dropped in on the floor. He must not have noticed because he kept on going. I knew that I succeeded when I heard a faint plop on the floor.

My consciousness was now fading in and out. I was going to die soon. I've never saw white before I passed out. It was always black, but now, my vision is fading to white. Hopefully, Hayden will find the scroll and then look for me . . . at least, my dead body.

I had so many regrets. I wanted to say good bye to Hades, who I wasn't able to bring with me. I hope the dog got someone to take care of him. I wasn't able to see the outcome of our arrival in the Narutoverse. I wasn't able to live after age eighteen. I wasn't able to free myself from the pain of my scars. I wasn't able to get my blonde hair back after I dyed it blue. I wasn't able to free myself from the looks people gave me after my parents passed away. I wasn't able to say good bye to my best friend and the Akatsuki, who all helped me become who I am.

Lastly, I wasn't able to kiss the man I love. And that was the thing I wanted to do the most.

* * *

><p>Hayden's POV<p>

I knew something was wrong when I felt Tsuki's chakra signal disappear. She was never able to control her chakra so that it wouldn't be noticeable. That was when I started to quicken my pace.

I arrived at the clearing. I was supposed to hear clashing noises and a sword fight going on, but I looked only to see a huge puddle of blood on the floor and a scroll next to it. The puddle of blood had left a trail in the opposite direction and I hopped down from a branch to inspect it.

It wasn't Suigetsu's blood. That was for sure. I felt tears start to well up in my eyes. Where was she? Tsuki was hurt right now, and I was too late. The scroll on the floor signified that she completed her mission, but the puddle of blood was so large. She couldn't have survived it . . . at least, it wasn't possible.

I grabbed the scroll from the floor and gripped it so tightly, you could see my veins bulging if you could see my arms. I let out a few tears and tapped my ring.

"Yes?" Heather asked through the ring. When she heard m quiet sobs, she asked, "Hayden, what's wrong?"

"T-Tsuki . . . she took the scroll away, but she w-was captured. S-she was b-bleeding so much, t-too. H-Heather, I think sh-she's dead," I said, mortified.

"Shit!" I heard Heather curse. "She can't be dead!"

"B-but her chakra . . . I can't feel it."

"No . . . no! I refuse to believe that a fucking silver-haired ass wipe can beat her!" Heather screamed into her ring. I winced at her loud voice.

"H-Heather . . . I'm sorry . . . It's all my fault," I whispered.

"Hayden, it's not your fault," she said. "It's that bitch Suigetsu's! If I see that bitch, I'll wipe that fucking stupid grin off his face!"

Then, I was resolved to go after Tsuki. "I-I actually just want to get her back. I-I'm going to get T-Tsuki back!"

There was a pause and then, "What the fuck are you thinking? Hell to the fucking no! I'm going to send Kakuzu and Kisame over right now! They're at the base, so it'll take them an hour."

"B-but I can't wait an hour!" I cried. "It's too fucking long!"

"Then, I'll just get Dara-kun and . . . here!"

I looked surprised. Madara would bring them back? "What? Tobi doesn't like being pulled out of battles," Madara said sarcastically.

"Oh, shut up, you big baby! Tsuki's in trouble, so go back to base and get Kisame and Kakuzu. Teleport them to Hayden, then come back here, got it, Dara?" Heather asked.

"And I thought I was the boss," Madara said.

"Okay, Hayden, he's gone to get the two. Wait for about five seconds . . . and—"

"What the fuck?" Kakuzu asked and I turned around to see Kakuzu and Kisame being kicked out of a black void and "Tobi" waving good bye to me.

"Yeah, thanks, Heather!" I said.

"No problemo! Now, I have to go! You better get Tsuki back," Heather said before cutting off connection.

Kisame and Kakuzu got off the floor and began to dust themselves. "Hayden, what are we here for?" Kisame asked.

"Madara-sama teleported you here," I said, wiping away my tears. "Tsuki got captured by Taka and she's bleeding a lot. If we don't get her in time . . ."

Kisame was gone before I finished my sentence and I watched in silence as he sped down the bloody trail. "Kisame-san must really like her," I said.

"Yes, he does," Kakuzu said and I blushed. We were alone. I pushed the thoughts out of my head and started running towards Kisame with Kakuzu behind me. It was a matter of life and death now. Every second will count if we wanted to save Tsuki.

And every second means more than it ever had in my life. As Kakuzu and I say, time is money.

* * *

><p>Okay, so I'm done with the eighth chapter of CS! Please review. I know you guys haven't been reviewing as much as you normally do. It only takes a few seconds!<p>

Over and out, Karin Taicho!


	9. AN

Hey guys! No, this is not an update, unfortunately. If you didn't notice, my story Connected was deleted by the admins and I would like to say that I am indeed rewriting the stories. I am going to change a part of it, so I will change part of this story after I'm done with the original version. This story is currently being put on hiatus. Don't worry, though. Connected isn't going to take me a long time to edit, but the real problem comes when I'm going to update this story.

I am adding my own OC to the OC list. No, she will not get a pairing with an Akatsuki member, but she is going to join the Akatsuki. If you are reading this, I urge you to forget about the other stuff. Please? Can you guys also review there, too? It would be helpful to catch any mistakes.

~Karin Taicho


End file.
